


The Arcana Headcanons Collection

by blobbyclouds



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Minor Swearing, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 34,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blobbyclouds/pseuds/blobbyclouds
Summary: A collection of headcanon requests for The Arcana! This is set up like all my others, where the first chapter acts as a table of contents with all the headcanons listed out :)
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Apprentice/Portia Devorak, Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Julian Devorak/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/You, Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader, Portia Devorak/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 216





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last updated May 20th, 2020! I will continue to update as I write more!  
> 

**-Asra-**

2\. S/o with beautiful singing voice

4\. Short s/o 

5\. S/o who doesn't drink alcohol 

7\. S/o who does ballet

9\. S/o afraid of thunderstorms

10\. Pet names for s/o 

11\. Overapologetic s/o 

12\. Making s/o feel secure after they were in a bad relationship

14\. How Faust acts with Asra's s/o

15\. S/o who has been romantically hurt

16\. S/o wearing super tall heels

17\. S/o with abusive parents

18\. S/o having panic attack

19\. S/o smuggily walking home after a bar fight

20\. S/o discovering they're long lost royalty

21\. Affectionate s/o 

22\. Realizing he's in a game and falling in love with the player

30\. Empath s/o 

31\. S/o with giraffe familiar

32\. Turned into a child/animal, mc has to take care of him

35\. S/o who likes climbing

36\. Merperson s/o

37\. Plus size s/o 

**-Nadia-**

2\. S/o with beautiful singing voice

4\. Shot s/o 

5\. S/o who doesn't drink alcohol 

7\. S/o who does ballet

8\. Proposing to s/o, but they want to wait a few years

10\. Pet names for s/o 

14\. How Chandra acts with Nadia's s/o

16\. S/o wearing super tall heels

21\. Affectionate s/o 

22\. Realizing she's in a game and falling in love with the player

30\. Empath s/o 

31\. S/o with giraffe familiar

32\. Turned into a child/animal, mc has to take care of her

35\. S/o who likes climbing

**-Julian-**

2\. S/o with beautiful singing voice

4\. Shot s/o 

5\. S/o who doesn't drink alcohol 

6\. S/o with an eyepatch 

7\. S/o who does ballet

10\. Pet names for s/o 

11\. Overapologetic s/o 

12\. Making s/o feel secure after they were in a bad relationship

14\. How Malak acts with Julian's s/o

15\. S/o who has been romantically hurt

16\. S/o wearing super tall heels

17\. S/o with abusive parents

18\. S/o having panic attack

19\. S/o smuggily walking home after a bar fight

21\. Affectionate s/o 

22\. Realizing he's in a game and falling in love with the player

23\. Alchemist s/o 

26\. Long lost royalty s/o 

28\. Finding out the mc has ptsd

29\. Empath s/o 

31\. S/o with giraffe familiar

32\. Turned into a child/animal, mc has to take care of him

34\. S/o paranoid of the dark 

35\. S/o who likes climbing

36\. Merperson s/o

37\. Plus size s/o 

**-Muriel-**

3\. Short s/o

9\. S/o afraid of thunderstorms

10\. Pet names for s/o 

12\. Making s/o feel secure after they were in a bad relationship

13\. Ballerina s/o 

15\. S/o who has been romantically hurt

16\. S/o wearing super tall heels

17\. S/o with abusive parents

18\. S/o having panic attack

20\. S/o discovering they're long lost royalty

22\. Realizing he's in a game and falling in love with the player

24\. Super affectionate s/o 

25\. S/o who's an amazing singer

29\. Empath s/o 

31\. S/o with giraffe familiar

32\. Turned into a child/animal, mc has to take care of him

33\. (SCENARIO) s/o giving birth to triplets

35\. S/o who likes climbing

36\. Merperson s/o

37\. Plus size s/o 

**-Portia-**

9\. S/o afraid of thunderstorms

10\. Pet names for s/o 

13\. Ballerina s/o 

16\. S/o wearing super tall heels

22\. Realizing she's in a game and falling in love with the player

24\. Super affectionate s/o 

25\. S/o who's an amazing singer

27\. S/o that's shorter than even her

30\. Empath s/o 

31\. S/o with giraffe familiar

32\. Turned into a child/animal, mc has to take care of her

35\. S/o who likes climbing

**-Lucio-**

5\. S/o who doesn't drink alcohol 

10\. Pet names for s/o 

11\. Overapologetic s/o 

13\. Ballerina s/o 

16\. S/o wearing super tall heels

19\. S/o smuggily walking home after a bar fight

20\. S/o discovering they're long lost royalty

21\. Affectionate s/o 

22\. Realizing he's in a game and falling in love with the player

25\. S/o who's an amazing singer

29\. Empath s/o 

31\. S/o with giraffe familiar

32\. Turned into a child/animal, mc has to take care of him

35\. S/o who likes climbing

36\. Merperson s/o

37\. Plus size s/o 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia, Asra, and Julian finding out that their s/o has an amazing singing voice!

##  **-Asra Alzanar-**

  * Probably just stops to lean against the doorway and listen the first time he really hears you sing
  * He has the s o f t e s t look on his face as he watches you sing to yourself
  * Just… _pure_ adoration
  * Your voice is sweet and gentle and strong… it makes him feel all safe and sound
  * He would like to listen a little longer, but he can’t resist the chance to sneak up behind you and wrap his arms around you, resting his head on yours
  * He lets out a gentle laugh when you suddenly stop singing and nuzzles your head
  * “Why’d you stop? Please, keep singing. Your voice is beautiful.”
  * Even after he first heard you sing, your voice continues to have a way of enchanting him
  * He loves hearing you hum throughout the day, it makes his heart feel all warm and fuzzy even as you’re doing the most mundane of things 
  * You may not notice it as you go about your day to day business, but whenever you begin to hum, he glances at you with this loving expression because how did he ever get so lucky????
  * I can specifically see you holding his head in your lap, swaying slightly as you sing a sweet love song to Asra, who you _think_ is asleep
  * It’s only when you trail off from the song and Asra flicks his eyes open with a little smirk and asks you to finish the song do you realize that your little magician has been awake the _entire_ time just enjoying your voice
  * He might even quietly hum along with you if he happens to know what song you’re singing
  * Sometimes humming or singing together leads to the two of you slowly ballroom dancing together around the shop
  * One of his favorite ways to wake up is to you stretching and softly humming one of your favorite songs



##  **-Nadia Satrinava-**

  * She heard a beautiful voice coming from one of the rooms branching away from the main halls and couldn’t help but want to investigate
  * And when she quietly peered in and saw you curled up in a chair, gazing out the window and swaying to the beat of your song she was a little surprised
  * But she recovers quickly
  * “Why, my dear, I had no idea you had such a charming voice.”
  * There’s a teasing smile twitching at her lips as she strides into the room and sees how flustered you are, but you can tell the compliment is genuine
  * She’s heard many singers before, but your voice becomes her instant favorite
  * Absolutely loves it when you sing while the two of you take baths, there’s literally nothing else more relaxing
  * And it’s always a pleasant surprise to walk into a room to the sound of you humming one of your favorite songs extra adorable if you’re twirling around the room
  * She finds it adorable when the two of you are walking through the gardens, arms linked together, and you get so lost and thought that you start to absentmindedly hum
  * She wished you were more willing to show your voice off to other people, but she won’t push you out of your comfort zone
  * But whenever she hears someone else singing — which is pretty often since performers are always visiting the palace — she gives you this look that says “we both know you could do better”
  * Her sister’s have probably played their instruments along to whatever song you’re singing if you happen to do so when they’re around. You were blushing like crazy the moment they started playing, especially when you saw Nadia watching with a gentle smile
  * She likes to spoil you, so she’d probably offer to buy you sheet music so you can learn new songs anytime you like
  * Learn a few Prakan songs and sing them while she’s around and her heart will absolutely melt



##  **-Julian Devorak-**

  * So excited!
  * He loves singing, so he’d be beyond thrilled to hear you have such a lovely voice
  * He stood there dumbfounded for a few moments when he first heard you, absolutely enchanted by your voice, before quickly joining you in the song
  * You were caught off guard, but continued singing with the most precious blush on your face
  * Once the song was finished, he couldn’t help but press a few kisses to the top of your head before gushing about how beautiful your voice is and why in the world he didn’t know about it before???
  * The two of you probably sing together a lot after that, especially goofy little duets that will usually wind up with the two of you dancing and laughing
  * If you start to hum while the two of you are out shopping or just wandering about Vesuvia, he gets so distracted listening to you that he’ll nearly run into other people
  * He definitely brags about how incredible your voice is. If you’re super shy, he’ll try to tone it down a little bit, but he doesn’t understand why you’d want to keep such a beautiful voice a secret!
  * And while he is usually playful when the two of you sing, if you sing anything cutesy or romantic this poor man is g o n e
  * Sing a sugary sweet love song while you gently take his hand in your own, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of it once you finish, all while maintaining perfect eye contact with him and Julian.exe will stop functioning
  * When he’s having a hard time falling asleep, please run your hands through his hair while you softly sing/hum a lullaby to him, he’ll sleep like a baby if you do
  * And of course, he’d do the same for you when you can’t sleep, holding you on his lap and humming your favorite song while his slender fingers weave through your hair




	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muriel with a short s/o

  * For those of you who don’t know, Muriel is 6”10 (208cm)
  * So chances are, Muriel is _definitely_ taller than you, and probably by a lot 
  * He wouldn’t be the type to tease you, though you might see a little smile of quiet amusement sneaking onto his face when you’re struggling to reach something up high
  * But don’t worry, just look over at him and give him your cutest smile and, while he may let out a little sigh, he’ll get whatever you need 
  * Always keeps you close in crowds! You’re so small, so losing you would be super easy with a bunch of people around
  * Maybe an extra bit protective because he’s worried people might pick on you because of your height so he probably keeps either an arm gently wrapped around your shoulders or a guiding hand on your waist. In large crowds, he might grip you a little too tight, but you know he means well
  * Minor panic attack whenever he loses you in a crowd. He swore he only turned around for one second but then your little self managed to dart off somewhere? How??? Why must you scare him like this???
  * And 10/10 would carry you if you’re tired or sleepy, carefully cradling you and keeping his cloak wrapped around you
  * Blushes so much when you lean against him on your tiptoes when you’re trying to get a kiss
  * It’ll take him a moment to register what you want, but when he does he’ll comply and lean down so you can kiss him
  * When he initiates a kiss it usually involves placing a little peck on the top of your head
  * He literally can’t handle how adorable you are to cuddle with??? Once he got over his initial concerns of possibly smothering you, he fell in love with the way he could see easily wrap you up in his hold, sheltering you from the danger of the world…
  * He sleeps so much better with your tiny form pressed up against his
  * And please lay on him and pepper his face with kisses, he’s blushing like crazy but he loves it, trust me
  * If you fall asleep on him he will refuse to move for anything or anyone and will glare at anyone who might wake you up. He has been chosen as the napping spot and he accepts his fate with open arms




	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main 3, Julian, Asra, and Nadia, with a short s/o

##  **-Asra Alnazar-**

  * He can’t resist teasing you, and he always does so without that small, mischievous smirk playing on his lips that makes you blush like crazy
  * It doesn’t help that he always adds a kiss and a quiet “you’re adorable” to the end of any of his teases, its physically impossible to be mad at him
  * Quietly amused whenever you’re trying to reach something high
  * He’ll always help you of course, pressing a kiss to your forehead as he hands it down to you
  * Or sometimes when Asra is busy with a customer or something he’ll just flick his wrist and carefully float it into your hands
  * He does this a lot because he doesn’t want you to try doing it yourself and possibly hurt yourself. There’s been more than one occasion where Asra has had to catch you with either his arms or magic when a chair was more wobbly than you thought
  * That said, he can’t resist toying with you occasionally and he’ll dangle what you need just out of your reach until you do something like give him a kiss 
  * Will hug you from behind and rest his head on yours, carefully rocking the two of you side to side
  * Lots of gently tucking back your hair and kissing your forehead
  * Especially likes holding your hand in crowds to keep you close
  * He doesn’t freak out too much when he does lose you in crowds though, and will just find you by sensing your aura (because there’s no way he’s going to spot your tiny self in a crowd)
  * Asra is naturally cuddly, but will be 10x more cuddly because how is he supposed to resist getting to curl around you and cover your face in kisses while you’re trapped in his arms???
  * Also really likes holding you on his lap and resting his head over yours as his hands rubs gentle patterns into your skin
  * You’re so small and all his instincts are screaming at him to love and protect you at all costs
  * If anyone tries to make a snide comment about your height Asra will give them an icy glare, a witty and somewhat passive aggressive reply and might “accidentally” place a small hex on them for a day



##  **-Nadia Satrinava-**

  * She looks perfectly calm but internally she’s hitting her head against a wall because she’s supposed to be a _dignified countess_ , not a lady who turns into a blushing mess just by seeing you trying to reach for things on high shelves
  * She’s pretty tall though, so she can get stuff for you just fine once she’s got her composure 
  * She always finds you beautiful outfits that still perfectly compliment your short stature
  * Because as long as she’s courting you, there’s no way she’s going to let you deal with pesky problems like tripping over your bottoms or constantly having to readjust things
  * She isn’t one to tease but she may drop a few sly comments in when you’re in private and she’s feeling playful (she means well, of course)
  * But if anyone else made a comment on your height, even if it was playful, they should be grateful looks can’t kill because Nadia will be quietly glaring _daggers_ into their skull from across the table
  * And even if you are absolutely adorable 24/7, Nadia’s still not big on pda. The most you’ll really get out of her is her linking arms with you as you stroll through the gardens
  * In private, she likes to play with your hair occasionally and it’s always easy since your head is at just the right level
  * Even after long days where she feels that she doesn’t have the time to sleep, the sight of your small form tucked into your large bed always lures her into getting a good night’s rest
  * Always instructs servants to keep everything you need on shelves you can actually reach
  * And don’t even bother trying to insist that you can just pull up a stool to reach what you need. You are the _Countess’s_ lover, so you aren’t going to be lifting a finger more than needed
  * Whenever you go to fancy concerts or shows, Nadia will always make sure you have the best view in the house (but no matter how grand the performance is, she always ends up paying more attention to you than anything else)



##  **-Julian Devorak-**

  * Knows a plethora of short jokes since Portia isn’t exactly tall either, but he only teases you occasionally because he would never actually want to upset you if he ever did, he would be a mess of apologizes instantly
  * If you ever ask for him to reach something for you he’ll do so with a grand and dramatic sweep of his cape and flick of his wrist
  * Might also say that you have to give him a kiss first, and always blushes when you do so without hesitation
  * And _please_ , ask him if you need help because he gets anxious just watching you standing on a wobbly chair as you try to lean up towards the high cabinet you want to reach
  * Feel free to tug on his sleeve or cape when you want a kiss from him
  * _Also_ feel free to just straight up grab him by his shirt’s collar and drag him down into a kiss, he won’t complain at all
  * His heart nearly leaps out of his chest whenever you rise on your tiptoes when you want a kiss
  * He kisses your forehead a lot and tends to keep an arm looped around your shoulders when you’re out and about, mainly so that he doesn’t lose you in the thick crowds
  * Maybe lowkey Definitely overprotective because he’s worried thieves or such will target you because you seem more helpless than others
  * He also likes hugging you from behind and engulfing you in his cloak as he peppers your head in a frenzy of kisses
  * He’s definitely scooped you up into his arms, twirled you around, and peppered kisses over your face at least a few times
  * When you dance, he can’t resist literally whisking you off your feet into a low dip
  * If you ever wear his clothes he finds it absolutely precious but his mind starts to go places quickly
  * He loves cuddling with you because you’re so snuggly! Whether you’re lying on top of him or he’s wrapped around you, he just adores being able to hold your small form against his and feel like he’s protecting you from the rest of the world




	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra, Nadia, Julian, and Lucio with an s/o who doesn't drink alcohol

##  **-Asra Alzanar-**

  * While Asra does drink occasionally, he can totally understand why you chose to avoid alcohol
  * No hangovers? No doing dumb stuff while drunk? No having to pay outrageous prices for expensive beverages? Not a bad idea in his eyes
  * Especially considering that now he knows he doesn’t have to worry about you possibly getting yourself into a bad situation when you’re drunk
  * He probably knows a spell or two that can detect alcohol and prevent you from drinking something you don’t want
  * And I wouldn’t be too surprised if he also learned a spell that could actually _extract_ the alcohol from a drink. Even if it’s a hard spell, he’d be more than willing to do it for your sake
  * If someone ever tries to make fun of you for not drinking, they’ll be getting a quiet look that could kill from Asra
  * He still drinks but he doesn’t get drunk too often
  * And if your reasons for not drinking are something along the lines of having a bad experience with alcohol, personally or with someone else who was drunk, he would drink even less as to not worry you 
  * On the few occasions that he _does_ get drunk, you get the fun of dealing with a suddenly very handsy and no filter Asra
  * He clings to you and loses any ability to keep his hands to himself, so it’ll be mostly up to you to keep him in check
  * He’s a quiet drunk so he’s fairly easy to watch over. Kinda cute actually
  * He just mumbles incoherently about the most random stuff and occasionally gives you a sloppy kiss. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t get a few laughs out of him being a drunk mess
  * I highly recommend teasing him about it later
  * Very important note: his magic can get a bit finicky when he’s drunk so it’s a _very_ good that you’re sober and can deal with anything he might accidentally do



##  **-Nadia Satrinava-**

  * She’d be a little surprised but wouldn’t push it once you explained why
  * Of course, she was an understanding listener and was more than willing to cater to your desires right away
  * Honestly, she respects your self control and ability to stay level headed while everyone else gets wasted
  * Nadia goes all out in buying you the best non-alcoholic drinks that money can buy because she loves pampering you. You get everything from delicate teas and rich coffees, all the way to intricate fruit mixes and sweet chocolate drinks
  * They’re served on jewel encrusted serving plates and the cups have elegant curves and designs because Nadia isn’t sparing _any_ expenses when it comes to you
  * And these drinks are _high_ quality, let me tell you. When you get served your drink, it isn’t too uncommon for some of the other guests to be eyeing yours with envy and anyone who makes a snide comment will be getting a _death_ glare from the countess
  * She’ll occasionally skip out on alcohol too and opt for whatever you’re drinking. On those occasions, the two of you can watch everyone slowly get wasted and prepare to tease them about it tomorrow 
  * Nadia _rarely_ gets drunk, especially since she doesn’t want you to feel awkward or anything
  * And when Nadia _does_ get drunk for once, you’re the one or one of the only sober people there and get to have the fun of toying with her and everyone else great time to collect some blackmail, just saying
  * As I said though, Nadia rarely gets really drunk so you won’t get a lot of chances to use your sober state to mess with Nadia a bit. Better make sure that when an opportunity opens up that you _take_ it



##  **-Julian Devorak-**

  * He absolutely gets whatever your reason is and won’t push you to change your mind. Bad experience? He’ll swear on his life that he’ll make sure to control his rowdiness when he drinks. Religious reasons? Totally respects that. Medical reason? He wants you to be healthy and happy, so of course he gets it!
  * Sure, he drinks a lot, but that doesn’t mean he’s going to judge you for not, so don’t you worry your pretty little head about that
  * Julian knows enough people in the various taverns to make sure you always have a non-alcoholic drink when you go out
  * Even if you felt self conscious for having extra attention on you, he insisted that it was perfectly fine and made sure you didn’t feel awkward about it for one second
  * While it may surprise a few of the bartenders, Julian will occasionally drink something non-alcoholic so you don’t feel left out or anything 
  * And honestly, it’s probably a good thing you _don’t_ ever drink
  * Because when this man drinks hebecomes an absolute m e s s so you’ll at least be there to keep him from doing anything _too_ stupid
  * You actually become pretty good friends with the bartenders as you share a few side glances and laughs because of Julian’s antics
  * You get to enjoy all of his horrible flirting, puns, and emotional rambles about how much he loves you without being wasted too
  * You’ll also get a front row seat to all of his sudden bursts of song and dance which are pretty good considering how drunk he is
  * Granted, singing and dancing only happens when he stops clinging to your side, which he rarely does of his own free will
  * And, since you’re sober, you’ll perfectly remember everything he says and does and can fluster him with it later :D Fun!



##  **-Count Lucio-**

  * At first he didn’t quite understand why you wouldn’t want to drink and thought it had something to do with the fact you didn’t like the alcoholic drinks currently offered by the palace kitchens
  * Luckily, before he goes and spends a small fortune to find different drinks, you give your reasons and he somewhat bashfully says he understands
  * Like Nadia, he spares no expenses in getting your heart’s every desire
  * You want some super hard to make foreign drink that’s probably worth more than some guests’ entire outfit?
  * Why of course, dove, you’ll have it in just a moment
  * You better get used to the way he so nonchalantly spends fortunes on you, because it isn’t stopping anytime soon
  * Even if you just want something simple like water or juice, it’ll be served on a golden platter with your personal glass, encrusted with your favorite jewels and designs
  * He gives the servants very strict orders to never give you drinks with alcohol. They’ve never forgotten so far because angry Lucio is the last thing they want
  * And of course, since you’re sober, you’ll perfectly remember every dumb, romantic, or aggressive (or all three at once) things Lucio does while drunk
  * Please keep this man under control. Make sure he doesn’t start a fight, go on major spending sprees, or start a war. Good luck
  * You’re probably the only person who can handle drunk Lucio so everyone goes to you if he happens to be drinking and you’re not around
  * It won’t be too hard to keep him under control because he gets hyper possessive over you when drunk and will always stay close
  * Also, good luck dealing with his hangovers. He goes full brat mode and cuddles you and refuses to let go




	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian with an s/o who also has an eyepatch!

  * Yay! Matching! :D
  * You two are an absolutely _iconic_ couple because, you know, eye patches are just cool
  * If you were ever self conscious about having to wear an eye patch prepare yourself because Julian is legally obligated to make sure you feel nothing less than amazing with your patch on
  * Showers you with a combination of suave, dorky, and sweet compliments that always make your day
  * Yes, bad eye puns are included. Sorry, not sorry
  * “Yes, MC and I see pretty _eye_ to _eye_ if you ask me, right darling?”
  * He’s always willing to help you put it on or teach you the easiest methods of tying it
  * And of course, he makes sure you feel just as comfortable about _not_ wearing your eye patch
  * Julian sees it as a sign of vulnerability, so he’ll be quietly pleased when you decide to not wear it around him
  * He’d never push you out of your comfort zone though because he’s a gentleman
  * He’s curious to know why you wear an eye patch, partially because of the faint hope that he may be able to offer you some sort of help for your eye with his medical experience. Like I said before, he won’t force an answer out of you, but will listen attentively whenever you decide to tell him
  * If anyone ever tries to make fun of you he’ll pull you close to his chest so that his cape is partially covering you, give that person a death glare (he would like to do more but he knows you wouldn’t like a fuss), and promptly walk away with you
  * If you ever cry he’ll carefully shift your eye patch so that he can wipe away your tears and make complete eye contact with you 




	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main 3 with an s/o who does ballet

##  **-Asra-**

  * He likes seeing you happy, so of course he’s supportive
  * Plus, you look absolutely gorgeous doing it, and he’s never going to complain about the view
  * Of course, ballet is hard work, so he’d be more than willing to massage wherever you’re sore after practice
  * Sometimes when you’re doing chores around the shop you’ll practice simple movements and twirls, which makes Asra’s heart absolutely _m e l t_
  * He’ll lean against the wall and watch you with a smile that’s just so sweet and _soft_ because he just adores seeing you so safe and happy
  * Sometimes when you’re really off in your own little world he’ll have to ruffle your hair with magic to get your attention
  * If you get flustered when you finally realize that he’s been watching you, he’ll simply _have_ to tease you a little
  * “Aw, why’d you stop, love? I was really enjoying my little show. Please, continue.”
  * Asra may not know all the fancy moves that you do, but the two of you are good enough to slow dance together after the shop closes, holding each other close as the last day’s sunlight slips through the window



##  **-Nadia Satrinava-**

  * Having grown up in palaces, your talent is definitely one she can appreciate. She’s seen many dancers in her life, but you’re her favorite by far
  * Nadia isn’t too big on dancing herself, so she’d much rather watch you
  * Though I’m sure her sisters would love to dance with you
  * One of Nadia’s favorite ways to spend an evening is to just sit back and watch you and her sisters play music and dance. She usually ends up getting roped into it all somehow, but she can at least sit and watch for awhile
  * If you do any performances she’ll definitely buy you the most exquisite costumes that perfectly compliment your body 
  * Even if you don’t, she’ll still find a good excuse to buy you some, even if that excuse is as simple as “because I like spoiling you” or “you’d look absolutely divine dancing with this”
  * There’s probably an entire suite of the palace dedicated to ballet for you
  * Not so subtle bragging about how elegant and stunning you are doing ballet
  * Everyone that knows Nadia also knows that you’re a superb ballerina



##  **-Julian Devorak-**

  * Julian loves dancing, so I’m sure he’d be thrilled to find out
  * He may not be the best at ballet himself, but that doesn’t mean he can’t appreciate watching you instead
  * Your personal cheerleader basically 
  * It isn’t too uncommon for Julian to play the vielle and for you to dance along to whatever song he’s playing
  * Always becomes kind of memorized by your graceful movements. He’ll tell himself he’s just going to watch for a few seconds, but that always ends up turning into a few minutes and then so on from there
  * Proud as heck to be able to call your talented self his lover
  * “Do you who that is? I saw them dancing a little earlier. Pretty good, aren’t they?”
  * “Ah yes, they’re _immensely_ talented. _I_ should know, considering _I’m_ their _lover_.” yes, he does this as a way of making it clear you’re taken by specifically him when he’s feeling possessive
  * Always a little bit worried whenever you’re doing the more difficult jumps and spins because you could be hurt, and he always patches up whatever scratches you may collect from practice




	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia proposing to her s/o, but they want to wait a few years for marriage

  * At first, Nadia thinks she’s messed up _big_ time
  * She thinks she’s taken things too far too quickly, that she misread the signs, that you don’t love her as much as she loves you
  * Her heart is pounding so loud she’s sure you can hear it
  * She thinks she’s just ruined the relationship with the person she loves, trusts, and respects most in the world, but she manages to hide her anxiety
  * Luckily, her nerves don’t last long because you hurriedly explain that you _do_ love her, you just want to wait a few years before getting married
  * She’s relieved that she didn’t mess up big time but also a little disappointed at first
  * She loves you dearly, and being able to officially be a couple would be uplifting right after everything you’ve been through. It’s put everything into perspective for her, and she doesn’t want to waste one moment with you
  * But once she gives it a few days, she can see why you made your decision
  * Everything’s a little hectic after the events that unfolded during the Masquerade
  * You’re both so busy it seems that there wouldn’t have been _time_ for a wedding
  * So waiting a few years to settle into calmer times actually works out. That way, wedding planning time will be far more enjoyable for the two of you and everyone else involved
  * In the mean time of course, you can enjoy one another without any rush
  * And if anyone tries to pester you with any snide comments of not being married yet or tries to pressure you into rushing the marriage, Nadia will make sure they learn to mind their manners
  * plus she gets more time to plan how she’s going to give you the wedding of your dreams and spoil you with your hearts every desire during your honeymoon




	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra, Muriel, and Portia comforting an s/o afraid of thunder storms

##  **-Asra Alzanar-**

  * He knew about you fear well in advance so he was prepared 
  * The first flash of lightning and clap of thunder were bright and loud enough to wake even him, so he knew you were going to be shaken
  * The little screech you let out almost physically hurt his heart 
  * He began to gently hush you as he brought you into his arms, sitting you so you’re straddling his lap and he can hold you as close as possible 
  * He brought all the pillows and blankets on the bed around the both of you so you would feel safer
  * He rests his head over yours and pets your hair to calm you down
  * Also rocking gently side to side
  * Asra would do anything else that might soothe you too because he just wants you to know you’re safe and he won’t let anything happen to you 
  * He’ll do any magic that might soothe or distract you in a heartbeat
  * He’s always talking to you so that your ears have something else to listen to and he can distract you from the pounding storm
  * And he says so many sweet things like “You’re alright. I’ve got you, you’re alright.” “The storm can’t hurt you, I promise.” 
  * Okay y’all be please just _imagine_ sitting on his lap and him cupping your face close to his, gently rocking you two side to side as he murmurs “I’m here, I’m here,” and places a gentle kiss to your forehead hnnggg fluff
  * He’ll look you right in the eye and caress the side of your face or kiss the back of your hand as he’s talking 
  * But if you’re having a really hard time you can just bury your head in his chest while he talks over the storm and he’ll nuzzle the top of your head 
  * And every time it thunders or the wind howls especially loud he’ll kiss the top of your head and hush you again 
  * He might get up to get you some tea if you’re okay with being alone for just a few moments. Asra will leave Faust with you of course and let you hide under the blankets while he quickly makes some tea 
  * He’ll stay up with you as late into the night as it takes for you to fall asleep
  * And with your head resting on Asra’s chest, his body curled around you, and a nest of blankets and pillows around both of you, you feel miles away from the storm and are soon falling back asleep
  * Asra will stay awake a little while after you fall also to make sure the storm won’t wake you again



##  **-Portia Devorak-**

  * Portia actually loves thunderstorms and sleeps really well during them
  * She was just drifting off when the first rumble of thunder came, and would’ve if you hadn’t jumped so much you nearly fell off the bed 
  * It took her a second to realize what had happened and why you reacted that way, but once she did, she went into full comfort mode 
  * She held you close so that your head was resting on her chest and the rest of your limbs were tangled together 
  * She doesn’t let you feel embarrassed about your fear for one second, and says your fear is completely understandable 
  * Pepi hates storms as much as you do, so her fluffy self was mixed into that cuddle pile somewhere 
  * Portia is sweet and cheerful as she tries to distract you from the storm 
  * She’ll try to talk about things you like to distract you from the storm, trying to get you to laugh or at least smile. This probably involves telling you funny stories about her and Julian when they were kids 
  * And she also says some pretty cute things like “Don’t worry, I’m not going to let anything happen to you, pinky promise,”
  * She kisses your cheek and nose a lot to let you know she’s here for you 
  * During a lull in the storm she’ll dash to the kitchen and grab you some comfort food because snacks fix everything 
  * If the storm is showing no signs of weakening and you’re still just as shaken as you were during the first rumble of thunder, she’s not opposed to staying up even later with you
  * If you’re struggling to fall back asleep you two would definitely make a pillow fort because 1.) building it requires you to focus on something besides the storm and 2.) it’s warm and cozy, nice for hiding from lightning
  * And the cuddle pile you, Portia, and Pepi make in the pillow fort is so adorable <3
  * I imagine Portia has a comforting voice so she might hum softly as she rubs a hand up and down down your back 
  * If you have long hair she would definitely play with or style it



##  **-Muriel-**

  * Muriel had known the storm was coming in well before you did
  * What he didn’t know was how terrified you were of thunderstorms 
  * You, already trembling with fear, and Inanna were curled up on the bed while Muriel made sure the fire was warm enough for the storm’s cold
  * The first clap of thunder made you screech and cling to Inanna
  * Poor Muriel just about jumped out of his skin when you screeched because screech = you in danger = instantly **_extremely_** stressed Muriel
  * He was in full protective mode in a second and rushed to your side, clutching your shoulder just a little too tight as he searched you and your surrounding area for any sign of what had happened 
  * “W-what happened?! Are you—“ 
  * “Just t-the storm…”
  * It took him a moment to understand what you meant, but when he realized you were unharmed he relaxed a bit. He’s not the best with comforting but he’s going to try because he hates seeing you upset
  * He’ll gently pull you close to him and hold you like you’re a fragile piece of glass. Whenever there’s a rumble of thunder and you whimper, he holds you even tighter because he just wishes there was something more he could do to make everything better 
  * He pulls the warmest fur blankets around you to make you feel safe 
  * And Inanna is still curled beside you to offer what comfort she can 
  * After an especially loud rumble he’ll let out a gentle sigh and manage to say something like, “It’s okay. It can’t hurt you.” 
  * If you ask for something to eat/drink he’ll get it for you and quickly return to being glued to your side. If not, he’d much rather stay right next to you because his instincts just want him to be by your side when you’re scared
  * He tries to comfort you through the storm the same way you comfort him 
  * He’ll play with your hair, squeeze your hand, and place a few gentle kisses to the crown of your head, hoping he’s not doing anything wrong 
  * After you manage to fall asleep he won’t move for anything because he knows how hard it is for you to sleep through these storms. He’ll fall asleep awhile after you do, pressing one last kiss to your forehead 




	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main 6 and their pet names for their s/o :)

##  **-Asra Alzanar-**

  * Asra has an average amount of pet names for you. They fall off his tongue like second nature, so he doesn’t even realize he uses them sometimes
  * Which can sometimes mean that you’ll start blushing from a term of endearment he used and he’ll be completely baffled like what did I do???
  * He’ll use them in public without being too bashful, but uses them a lot more when it’s just the two of you
  * I’m pretty sure _love/my love_ is a given 
  * Also, _lovie_ anyone? I could see him using that when he’s being extra affectionate and just wants to cuddle you and pepper your face with kisses
  * I think _sunshine_ would be one of his favorites too. Just imagine him handing you a mug of tea in the morning, hair still messy as he dots a kiss on the top of your head and murmurs “morning, sunshine”
  * _Darling, honey, angel_ and _dear_ are pretty common as well
  * He uses _sweetie_ a lot, but it’s usually in teasing manner
  * _Beautiful/Handsome_ for when he’s feeling flirty
  * And while _baby_ is a pretty common pet name, it’s one he only uses in very soft and intimate with you, like comforting you from a bad nightmare or something along those lines. His voice whenever he says _baby_ is so tender and warm and just 100/10
  * _My other half_ when he’s feeling sappy? Cause… you know… half a heart and everything. Too soon?
  * He only adds a _my_ to the front occasionally, and still gets a little kick out of the idea that he’s _yours_ and you’re _his_



##  **-Nadia Satrinava-**

  * Nadia has a few pet names for you, most of which she reserves for being with just you or a few close friends
  * As the Countess, she feels that there’s a certain amount of professionalism expected on her part, so she’ll tend to stick to names like _my dear_ or _darling_ when in public 
  * Part of her would sometimes just like to say screw court customs but she doesn’t want to possibly make you uncomfortable, so she’ll keep herself under control
  * Surprisingly suave about using pet names. It didn’t take her long to get used to using pet names with you, and at this point she doesn’t even think about them
  * _Lovely, dearest one,_ and _jewel_ are some favorites
  * Eventually, she’ll have a specific gemstone pet name for you, like _diamond, sapphire,_ or _opal_. Whichever gem she uses for you is the one she associates the most with you, whether it’s because the gem is your birthstone, a color she associates with you, or some deeper reason
  * Pretty sure Nadia knows more than one language, so she probably has one or two pet names in another language for you. Those pet names are usually reserved for when you two are alone though, so you see them as something very intimate



##  **-Julian Devorak-**

  * Considering how many languages he knows, he definitely has a plethora of pet names for you in other languages. They’re probably the most sickeningly sweet ones because the chances of you being able to know what they mean and see how lovey-dovey they are are pretty slim
  * But should you ever figure out what they mean he will be extremely flustered, poor man
  * He uses pet names in private and public about the same amount, but he saves the sappier ones for when it’s just the two of you or you’re with close friends
  * Julain definitely uses the classics like _darling, sweetheart,_ and _dearest one_
  * And lots of names like _my one and only_ and _my beloved_ are saved for just the two of you, which in itself makes them even cuter
  * He definitely uses _doll_ , especially when he’s being flirty
  * _Star light, angel, my Queen/your Majesty/my King_ he always uses a wink with that one tbh, and _my sweet_ are favorites
  * Sometimes when he’s flustered or a little panicky (like trying to comfort you when you’re upset) his mind can’t really decide on one pet name so they just come out in a jumble
  * “Angel— dearest, please, darling, darling— oh no ple _ase don’tcrysweetheart._ ”
  * Or sometimes he does it more on purpose, like using every single pet name he knows with little adornments like _my, precious,_ and _little_ as he smothers you in kisses



##  **-Muriel-**

  * Oh no, _help_ him
  * He’s probably never had pet names used on him (not in his memory anyway) so he wouldn’t have had a way of really learning any
  * Honestly, I’m wondering if he’s ever been in an environment where he’s heard pet names being used in general, even on other people? The most he’s probably heard is the occasional pet name in a conversations he overhears in the city
  * He’s very uncertain, and probably learns most from you
  * So if there are certain names that you use a lot, those are the ones he’ll probably get comfortable with and use on you
  * His pet names are going to be very simple, usually just one word
  * It’s very rare for him to add a _my_ to his pet names because being _that_ outwardly possessive is a little bit out of his comfort zone
  * _Dear_ was probably the first pet name he was comfortable enough to use on you
  * He had been trying to work up to it all day because he was lowkey nervous to see how you reacted. When he finally worked up the courage, he was trying so hard to hide his blush and not look at you
  * He was silently pleased by the little smile you gave him, so he would make a conscious effort to try using it more often
  * He also catches onto _darling_ , _sunshine_ and — hear me out guys, this one’s really cute — _raindrop_



##  **-Portia Devorak-**

  * It must be a Devorak thing, because Portia also uses a _lot_ of pet names
  * But hers are more simple and cutesy compared to Julian’s, and she’s a bit more shy about using pet names. She’ll use them in public, of course, but there’s definitely a difference between being in large groups and it just being the two of you
  * Her favorites are pet names are ones like _cinnamon, sugar, sweetie, cupcake,_ or _cutie_. She uses those ones on a near daily basis in more casual or playful situations
  * And honestly, I feel like Portia is one of those people who can make pet names sound so _natural._ It never sounds awkward or forced, and instead flows off her tongue like she’s always used these pet names with you
  * I have a sneaking suspicion she calls you _hun_ more than your actual name
  * She uses _charmer_ a lot when she’s teasing or being flirty, and of course throws in a cheeky wink when she does
  * Lot’s of flower pet names, like _buttercup, rose, sunflower_ or other flowers she really likes
  * I swear this woman thinks of a new pet name for you everyday, she can’t be stopped tbh,,, I didn’t think this was possible but she has more pet names for you than Lucio does wow. Edit: Just read over Lucio’s part again, he still wins, sorry Portia :(
  * Some other favorites of hers are _sweetums, sweet pea_ , and _sunshine_



##  **-Count Lucio-**

  * So many pet names omg, _so many pet names_ does this man ever call you by your actual name? 
  * Lucio does everything over the top, which means you’re going to be constantly showered in pet names
  * He uses pet names both in private and in front of others, partly because he wants everyone in this city to know your _his_
  * He gets kinda… _touchy_ when other people use pet names on you, even casually. Like, a nice shopkeeper could you _hun_ or _dear_ , and he’d feel the need to bring out his more extravagant names for you in response
  * Anyway, I think _dove_ has been universally accepted by the fandom
  * _Gem/gemstone, flower, jewel, blossom, pearl, darling, petal_ and _treasure_ are fairly common too see what I mean, there are a lot
  * A lot of his pet names are compliments in a way, like _gorgeous/handsome, angel eyes,_ and _doll face_
  * He would probably have a few pet names specific to your appearance, like _goldie_ for blonde hair or _emerald eyes_ for green eyes
  * Some of his more playful pet names are _puppy, lamb_ , and _kitten_. He usually only uses them when he’s teasing or joking around with you
  * If you’re short — and even if you’re not tbh — he may add _little_ to the front of some things, like _little jewel_ or _little flower_
  * “Of course you can have it. You know it’s my job to spoil you, my little dove.” oh no I’m blushing help
  * Also, just thought of this but: _Angel of mine_ is something I can almost literally hear him saying 
  * Pet names like _precious_ and _sweetheart_ are usually reserved for private. They aren’t as flowery as some of his other pet names, which makes them feel more intimate I guess



9.9/10 there’s a  _ my  _ added in front of any of these pet names because he’s possessive as hell 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra, Julian, and Lucio with an over apologetic s/o

##  **-Asra Alnazar-**

  * He notices that habit almost instantly
  * He’s always observant with you, so it would be hard for him to _not_ notice
  * And it’s almost painful for him to watch you slowly wreck yourself over the smallest of things: “I’m so, so, sorry. Really, you have my apologies, anything I can do to make up for being so dumb and clumsy. So sorry-” 
  * His heart _hurts_ seeing you like that
  * He starts off with gentle reminders of not apologizing 
  * “Oh, I’m so sorry, Asra. I didn’t mean to get in the way or—”
  * “No, don’t apologize, love. It’s cramped back here, we both know that,” he’d say, then dot a kiss to your forehead
  * Eventually, after one of your unnecessary apologies, he’d have a bit of a serious moment with you. Like, he’ll cup your face in his hands, look you right in the eye and say, “Don’t say sorry so often. It’s not good for you to blame yourself so much. There are plenty of other things you can say, trust me.”
  * When you can’t cast a spell on your own and have to ask for his help he’ll remind you to say “thank” you” instead of “sorry”
  * When you need to move past him or a customer in the shop he’ll watch to make sure you say “excuse me” instead of “sorry for getting in the way”
  * And if you’re having a really hard time, he’s not above quieting your apologies with a soft kiss and murmuring, “You’re alright, love.”
  * He sends dirty looks to people who are rude to you because they’re just making things harder for you
  * But of course, you only get proud, _soft_ looks in your direction as you begin to gravitate away from constant apologies



##  **-Julian Devorak-**

  * Ummm nonono
  * Stop that. Not allowed
  * He’s supposed to be the over apologetic one, not you
  * Yeah, it’s hypocritical, but he just hates the way you start mumbling out apologies like everything is your fault
  * You’re so wonderful and talented, so why should you ever feel the need to make dozens of apologizes over the smallest of things?
  * His reminders are always cute and kinda flirty so that you “remember it better” he’s really just looking for an excuse to be affectionate 
  * You have a tendency of apologizing like _crazy_ in the market places because of bumping into people or feeling like you’re bothering the vendors, so Julian usually ends up tucking you in his cloak and reminding you that you’re okay whenever you apologize
  * Other times when you say sorry, _he_ says sorry and it spirals into this whole thing of telling the other to not say sorry while blaming yourself
  * He feels sorry for you being sorry, you feel sorry for making him feel sorry, he feels sorry for making you feel even more sorry…
  * The two of you end up making a deal: neither one of you are allowed to use sorry more than needed
  * You remind him, he reminds you, everything works out
  * He’s always playful with his reminders, like bringing your hands to his lips for a quick kiss as he murmurs, “No need for apologies, my dear.”
  * And he gets kinda blushy and can barely stutter through “Right, of course,” when you remind him he doesn’t need to say sorry over silly things



##  **-Count Lucio-**

  * Oh honey, the Count’s _lover_ should be the last person to feel apologetic over such trivial matters
  * It would still take him a really long time to pick up on how often you blame yourself and apologize over the smallest of things
  * But once he does he is _never_ going to let it go
  * Lucio constantly reminds you to not say sorry
  * He has a bit of a hard time understanding why you say sorry so often when he literally has the opposite problem. To him, it’s just a simple matter of stopping saying sorry, while for you, it’s reversing an old and instinctive habit
  * One time, a visiting noblewoman full on just barged into you, but you were still the one to begin saying _sorry_ after _sorry_ after _sorry_
  * There was no way Lucio was going to just _watch_ that
  * He marched over, and was like what do we have going on here????
  * You began to explain how you ran into the noblewoman but Lucio interrupted halfway with, “Ah, jewel, I believe you mean _she_ ran into _you_ and now owes you an apology.”
  * The noblewoman rolls her eyes. “They’ve already apologized so—”
  * “So you owe them an even bigger apology for letting my little dove think they owed a brat like you any of their sympathy for even one second.”
  * The noblewoman is a bit flustered by this and grumbles an apology that clearly isn’t genuine before storming off
  * And Lucio links his arms with yours and struts off as he begins to go on and on about how his dove doesn’t owe anyone any apologies
  * Lucio has absolute zero shame about stepping in for your sake, and will do so as much as you need. He will _fight_ anyone he has to, he will _fight apologies themselves if he has to_
  * His reminders are always very playful and flirty like, “Darling, you have such a lovely voice. Don’t waste it on unnecessary apologies.”




	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian, Asra, and Muriel making an s/o feel loved and secure after they've been in a bad relationship

##  **-Julian Devorak-**

  * He’s a little gentleman, so he won’t rush you at all
  * He would just love to smother you in affection so you know how loved you are, but manages to display some self control by waiting until you’re comfortable entering a relationship
  * When you _do_ enter a relationship, he can barely keep his hands to himself
  * His heart broke a little when you told him about your past relationship(s) and he never wanted you to feel like that again knowing Julian, he probably apologized even though it’s not his fault smh
  * When you’re walking through the market, your arms are linked together. When you wake up, you wake up to a kiss on the forehead. Whenever you start to feel insecure, Julian kisses away your worries and lets you talk everything out
  * He just wants to absolutely, 100% make sure you know how loved you are, okay?
  * He says “I love you” a lot because it gets the point across so clearly
  * Sometimes it’s kinda funny because he’ll start off with this suave “I love you” and then he’ll break character and be like “but you already know that, right??? You didn’t forget how much I love you, right???”
  * If you ever admit to feeling insecure/wondering if he loves you, he’s falling over himself with apologies and “I love you”s because he feels bad for ever letting you question it don’t let him downward spiral though
  * And he just _adores_ the way you get flustered whenever he’s affectionate, which is basically all the time, even when he’s busy with the clinic
  * Honestly, with the way he worries about being too affectionate or not affectionate enough for you, he needs just as much reassurance, which usually leads to long mornings of just holding each other close



##  **-Asra Alnazar-**

  * It was really easy for you to open up and explain your past and why you’re wary to enter a relationship. Of course, he understands and takes everything nice and slow
  * When you do enter a relationship, Asra is nothing but loving and reassuring with you. He’s _more_ than willing to be affectionate to remind you of how loved you are
  * His affection consists of the usual hugs and kisses, but also of sweet little gestures like making you tea in the morning and giving you more blankets when you’re cold at night
  * He’s very attentive and he can nearly _sense_ when you want attention
  * Always says “I love you” because he really can’t make you understand how much he simply _adores_ you and he never wants you to forget that
  * “I love you” is the last thing you hear every night
  * And there are always plenty of soft, reassuring cuddles
  * One of his favorite things to do is to make perfect eye contact with you, place a few kisses on the back of your hand, and murmur “I love you”
  * It gets you _every_ time and he gets the cutest smirk seeing you all blushy
  * It’s okay if you’re a little awkward with the whole relationship thing, he thinks it’s _adorable_ he can’t help but tease a little, he means well
  * He places a hand on your back to comfort you because he knows being vulnerable is kinda hard for you. Asra always _thanks_ you for being open with him because he knows it’s a big sign of trust
  * Faust wraps around your shoulders when she senses you getting tense
  * Asra likes to put an arm around your waist to draw you close. The motion comforts you and even him too (having you close in general is a comfort)
  * So with Asra, it’s nearly impossible to ever feel unloved. His affection is always warm and tender, so you can just feel the love radiating off of him
  * And just the way he looks at you… you may only catch him a few times, but the way he admires your smiling face like a love sick puppy is precious and makes your heart beat like wild



##  **-Muriel-**

  * Muriel has always been gentle with you, but after hearing about your past, he somehow becomes even _more_ gentle. Your trust means a lot to him, and he doesn’t want to do anything that might break it
  * He honestly doesn’t understand why someone as kind and wonderful as you had to deal with someone like _that_ in your past
  * So he doesn’t ever want you to feel uncomfortable or anything like when you were hurt before
  * You both go through this whole relationship thing nice and slow, keeping each other’s comfort in mind 
  * Muriel has never been the best with affection, but for your sake, he’ll make more of an effort even if it results with him blushing like a tomato
  * From him, it’s the little things you have to look for: lingering touches, soft smiles, little brushes of the hand that are his way of reminding you you’re safe and loved
  * _Especially_ the safe part. He doesn’t want you to ever feel intimidated or wary like you did in previous relationships
  * If you ever want more attention, all you have to do is ask and he’ll albeit blushing and sighing give you whatever affection you want to so badly
  * Cuddling is a simple way for you both to reassure each other of your feelings. Muriel was a bit awkward at first, but when he saw how happy it made you, he was quick to learn to like it
  * When you’re feeling insecure, Muriel will lean down and place a gentle kiss to your forehead
  * And if you’re ever upset about something, he’ll say “I love you” even if it comes out as barely above a whisper
  * You’re both awkward, so it’s this mutual understanding of “you’re awkward, I’m awkward, so everything’s okay” y’all are just adorable




	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muriel, Portia, and Lucio with a ballerina s/o

##  **-Muriel-**

  * He likes watching you because everything about your movements is just so _calm_ and _easy_ , like you’re barely thinking about it. Somehow, that calmness seems to spread to him, and he actually finds himself relaxing
  * There’s not much room in the hut to practice, so you usually go outside to do so
  * And you look so _pretty_ , it’s hard to look away. You usually dress very simply when practicing in the forest, but you still look like an angel
  * Sometimes he’ll decide to also go outside to do some chores as an excuse to just watch you
  * You’ve caught him simply stopping and staring a few times, and whenever you do, his face just lights up like a poor tomato
  * He definitely respects your abilities because he knows how strong you have to be to do all those moves. Sure, you’re not as strong as him, but you’re definitely not one to be toyed with
  * And the first time he saw your pointe shoes his reaction was “Those aren’t shoes” and he still doesn’t understand how you move so gracefully in them
  * Inanna likes to “help” you dance, but you can usually navigate around her with ease
  * When Inanna starts weaving between your feet to “help” you can catch Muriel watching with a small smile playing on his lips…
  * Until you and Inanna both trip and fall and he’s fussing over the both of you like a mother hen



##  **-Portia Devorak-**

  * A little awestruck to be honest
  * She had known for awhile that you liked ballet, but she had never seen you practice before. She would’ve asked you to show her some, but the cottage is a bit too cramped for ballet
  * So the first time she saw you dancing was completely on accident. She was coming home from work when she saw you practicing in the garden
  * The whole thing was picturesque: you twirling and leaping among dozens of flowers waving around you in the slight breeze, sunlight dancing over you and the flowers
  * You stopped when you caught sight of her and smiled a little bashfully, thankfully oblivious to the rising blush in her cheeks (you looked like an angel, how could she not be blushing?)
  * Luckily, she wasn’t nearly as awkward the next times
  * Now it’s pretty normal for her to come home to the sight of you practicing, and she’ll decide to lay back and watch you for a while
  * Always does this cute little applause and cheer when you finish
  * You’ve tried to teach her some, but it always ends with you two laughing on the ground
  * When she first saw your pointe shoes she just felt her ankles cramping at the idea of having to dance in them, and her respect for you increased instantly
  * Sometimes when you’re practicing, Pepi will start twirling around your legs, so you and Portia both get a bit of a laugh as you twirl and leap over and around her



##  **-Lucio-**

  * He didn’t know you did ballet until he caught you practicing in one of the more isolated rooms of the palace
  * He was instantly in awe, because how could he _not_ be? Your graceful movements, elegant twirls, it was impossible for him to take his eyes off you
  * Granted, you became an awkward blushing mess the moment you realize he’s watching
  * “Why, dove, I never knew you could dance so exquisitely,” he’d say with a teasing smirk
  * Now, he won’t shut up about what a beautiful and graceful ballerina you are to everyone he meets
  * By the end of the week, nearly every servant and court noble knew about your talent
  * And now every time he sees another dancer, he’ll say something like, “Oh, you think _that’s_ good? _Well_ , have you ever seen my dove—” and you have to quickly change the subject before he goes off on a rant and flusters you beyond redemption 
  * Of course, sometimes he may just lean over your shoulder and say, “We all know you could do better.”
  * He loves seeing you dance and will drop just about anything to watch you for a few moments
  * Obviously, you’re going to be spoiled with new costumes and shoes 24/7
  * Don’t even try to apologize for needing your shoes replaced so often, he loves the excuse to spoil you
  * And just saying, the pet name _dove_ fits you ever better now. _Dove_ has a kind of ballerina feel to it, doesn’t it?




	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra, Nadia, and Julian with how their familiar acts with their s/o

##  **-Asra Alnazar-**

  * Obviously, you and Faust have a great relationship since you’ve known her for as long you’ve known Asra
  * She likes to curl around your waist or shoulders, especially when she wants to comfort you
  * Asra just about _dies_ when the two of you take a nap together because his two favorite people?? Sleeping and looking so cute??? <3 <3 <3
  * Whenever Asra can’t go somewhere with you for an errand, she’ll go with you instead. The local merchants have gotten used to you showing up with a friendly snake wrapped protectively around your shoulders 
  * Faust always joins cuddle time between you and Asra
  * When you sleep, she usually curls up on a pillow near your heads
  * But when it’s cold, she’s curled up between you two
  * If _you’re_ ever cold, she tries to curl around you and give you what heat she can, but you’ll both be cold until Asra joins the cuddle pile.
  * Whenever you don’t feel well Faust will drape herself across your shoulders and try to cheer you up
  * Faust knows how protective Asra is about you (and how hard he tries to _not_ be overbearing) so she also tries to watch over you to ease his worries
  * Whenever Faust feels you might be threatened, her grip subconsciously tightens around you and her tongue starts darting out really fast
  * Faust may be adorable, but that doesn’t mean she can’t kick some butt for your safety
  * If you ever need to remember to eat, drink, or take care of yourself in general, you’ll not only get a reminder from Asra, but also one from Faust
  * And Faust gives you the cutest compliments. _Friend look pretty!_ is one of her favorites, along with _Friend so kind/smart!_
  * She’s just,,, so _sweet_ and affectionate with you
  * Most importantly, nose boops all the time



##  **-Nadia Satrinava-**

  * Chandra was distant at first, but slowly warmed up to you (and if you’re a quiet or gentle person, I think she would warm up to you a bit faster)
  * She knew how much Nadia cared about you, which made her _tolerate_ you in the beginning
  * Chandra watched you for awhile, hanging in the back of rooms to see what you did and how you reacted to different things
  * Eventually, she decided you’re a pretty good human 
  * The first time she perched on your shoulder was her way of saying you had gained her trust, and you and Nadia couldn’t be happier
  * Whenever nobles are visiting, Chandra likes to perch on either your or Nadia’s shoulder. When she’s on your shoulder, she idly straightens your clothes and smooths your hair like a mother bird preening her hatching
  * If she senses that you’re stressed, Chandra will softly _who_ and nuzzle the side of your face. If you’re having a really bad time, she’ll go get Nadia to comfort you
  * And if she senses the slightest bit of ill will towards you, she’ll puff out her feathers and raise her wings a bit, showing off her razor sharp beak to whoever she believes is threatening your safety
  * She sometimes does this towards people she doesn’t know well either, simply because she has very high standards for the people you’re around
  * Chandra has a habit of checking on you and Nadia once before she goes out at night, and once before she comes back in. If you ever have a hard time sleeping, she’ll perch beside you until you sleep
  * If you’re trying to work instead of sleep or take care of yourself, she’ll _who_ and peck at your hand (but she’d never leave a mark) until you give yourself a break



##  **-Julian Devorak-**

  * It took Malak awhile to warm up to you, but now he adores you as much as Julian does 
  * He brings you shiny things that he likes and thinks that you’ll like too
  * He sometimes perches on your shoulder and puffs out his feathers as a way of telling everyone besides Julian to back off
  * If anyone ever tries to be rude to you, they better be ready, because both Julian _and_ Malak are more than ready to square up for you. Malak’s not nearly as smart as Julian though, so you have to constantly assure Malak that you’re safe 
  * So while Malak is a little rough around the edges, he does watch out for you even if you can’t always tell. He keeps an eye on you from a distance and will only show himself if he feels like he has to
  * And he starts cawing really loudly at you whenever you aren’t taking care of yourself. Not getting enough sleep? Dragging a blanket to you and repeatedly throwing it over you. Not getting enough to eat? You better eat something soon, or he’s going to go catch a mouse for you
  * he already has to do deal with one human not taking care of themself, so you better treat yourself well
  * Sometimes when Malak is feeling cuddly he’ll rest on your chest and fall asleep with you Julian thought it was cute, but was also kinda jealous
  * Malak likes to rest on your lap and have you run your hands over his feathers because you’re the best at giving pets
  * If Julian tries to get some attention too, Malak will start cawing at him like _no, no, no, you got attention a few hours ago. This is my time for attention_
  * Good look with Julian and Malak both constantly wanting your attention 
  * Sometimes when you’re holding one to your chest, they’ll cast a glare towards the one who isn’t getting cuddles and be like “hahaha take that”
  * Of course, you’re completely oblivious to them casting jealous glares over your shoulder




	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian, Asra, and Muriel comforting an s/o who has been romantically hurt before

##  **-Julian Devorak-**

  * He’s a little gentleman, so he won’t rush you at all
  * He would just love to smother you in affection so you know how loved you are, but manages to display some self control by waiting until you’re comfortable entering a relationship
  * When you _do_ enter a relationship, he can barely keep his hands to himself
  * His heart broke a little when you told him about your past relationship(s) and he never wanted you to feel like that again knowing Julian, he probably apologized even though it’s not his fault smh
  * When you’re walking through the market, your arms are linked together. When you wake up, you wake up to a kiss on the forehead. Whenever you start to feel insecure, Julian kisses away your worries and lets you talk everything out
  * He just wants to absolutely, 100% make sure you know how loved you are, okay?
  * He says “I love you” a lot because it gets the point across so clearly
  * Sometimes it’s kinda funny because he’ll start off with this suave “I love you” and then he’ll break character and be like “but you already know that, right??? You didn’t forget how much I love you, right???”
  * If you ever admit to feeling insecure/wondering if he loves you, he’s falling over himself with apologies and “I love you”s because he feels bad for ever letting you question it don’t let him downward spiral though
  * And he just _adores_ the way you get flustered whenever he’s affectionate, which is basically all the time, even when he’s busy with the clinic
  * Honestly, with the way he worries about being too affectionate or not affectionate enough for you, he needs just as much reassurance, which usually leads to long mornings of just holding each other close



##  **-Asra Alnazar-**

  * It was really easy for you to open up and explain your past and why you’re wary to enter a relationship. Of course, he understands and takes everything nice and slow
  * When you do enter a relationship, Asra is nothing but loving and reassuring with you. He’s _more_ than willing to be affectionate to remind you of how loved you are
  * His affection consists of the usual hugs and kisses, but also of sweet little gestures like making you tea in the morning and giving you more blankets when you’re cold at night
  * He’s very attentive and he can nearly _sense_ when you want attention
  * Always says “I love you” because he really can’t make you understand how much he simply _adores_ you and he never wants you to forget that
  * “I love you” is the last thing you hear every night
  * And there are always plenty of soft, reassuring cuddles
  * One of his favorite things to do is to make perfect eye contact with you, place a few kisses on the back of your hand, and murmur “I love you”
  * It gets you _every_ time and he gets the cutest smirk seeing you all blushy
  * It’s okay if you’re a little awkward with the whole relationship thing, he thinks it’s _adorable_ he can’t help but tease a little, he means well
  * He places a hand on your back to comfort you because he knows being vulnerable is kinda hard for you. Asra always _thanks_ you for being open with him because he knows it’s a big sign of trust
  * Faust wraps around your shoulders when she senses you getting tense
  * Asra likes to put an arm around your waist to draw you close. The motion comforts you and even him too (having you close in general is a comfort)
  * So with Asra, it’s nearly impossible to ever feel unloved. His affection is always warm and tender, so you can just feel the love radiating off of him
  * And just the way he looks at you… you may only catch him a few times, but the way he admires your smiling face like a love sick puppy is precious and makes your heart beat like wild



##  **-Muriel-**

  * Muriel has always been gentle with you, but after hearing about your past, he somehow becomes even _more_ gentle. Your trust means a lot to him, and he doesn’t want to do anything that might break it
  * He honestly doesn’t understand why someone as kind and wonderful as you had to deal with someone like _that_ in your past
  * So he doesn’t ever want you to feel uncomfortable or anything like when you were hurt before
  * You both go through this whole relationship thing nice and slow, keeping each other’s comfort in mind 
  * Muriel has never been the best with affection, but for your sake, he’ll make more of an effort even if it results with him blushing like a tomato
  * From him, it’s the little things you have to look for: lingering touches, soft smiles, little brushes of the hand that are his way of reminding you you’re safe and loved
  * _Especially_ the safe part. He doesn’t want you to ever feel intimidated or wary like you did in previous relationships
  * If you ever want more attention, all you have to do is ask and he’ll albeit blushing and sighing give you whatever affection you want to so badly
  * Cuddling is a simple way for you both to reassure each other of your feelings. Muriel was a bit awkward at first, but when he saw how happy it made you, he was quick to learn to like it
  * When you’re feeling insecure, Muriel will lean down and place a gentle kiss to your forehead
  * And if you’re ever upset about something, he’ll say “I love you” even if it comes out as barely above a whisper
  * You’re both awkward, so it’s this mutual understanding of “you’re awkward, I’m awkward, so everything’s okay” y’all are just adorable




	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main 6 when their s/o wears super tall heels for them

##  **-Asra Alzanar-**

  * You two were out in the market shopping for some potion ingredients. You disappeared from his side for a few moments and he was just beginning to worry when you reappeared with a pair of tall heels
  * When you first showed him them he couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows and laugh
  * “Where did you find those?” he asked. “They look like they’d break your ankles.”
  * You just grinned and decided to go put them on
  * If you managed to prove him wrong, he would sit back and marvel at the way you so easily glided about the area and were now just a few inches taller than him, oh boy
  * But if he turned out to be right, he’d chuckle and rise from his chair to help you walk around
  * He’d only tease a bit and only steal a few kisses
  * He guided you around the market stall a few times, letting you brace yourself against his arms and chest so you didn’t fall
  * You could see the twinkle of amusement in his eyes the entire time, but he’s too cute to get mad at
  * He probably knows a few spells that would ease any soreness you may get in your feet, so that’s a bonus if you decide to buy them



##  **-Nadia Satrinava-**

  * Nadia’s always had an eye for knowing what would look good on you, so she wasn’t surprised to see that the heels looked amazing on you
  * She just hadn’t been expecting them to compliment your figure _that_ well
  * If you were a bit shy walking into the room to show off Nadia’s latest gift, she was quick to compliment you, even if you weren’t walking so gracefully
  * If you were having some trouble, she’d guide you by the shoulders and give the best advice she could, only smirking a tiny bit as you stumbled about the room
  * But say you were already a natural, she’d sit back and raise an eyebrow, surprised at how easily you strutted about like you owned the place
  * “Are you having fun there, dear?” she asked as you did a little twirl
  * You gave her an absolutely adorable grin and said, “Oh definitely.”
  * Don’t be too surprised if she begins incorporating more tall heels into the outfits she gives you



##  **-Julian Devorak-**

  * Hell yes, honey, just _hell_ yes or should I say… heel yes? :D
  * He blushed like crazy the moment you walked into the room because _damn_ you look good in heels
  * You may or may not now be taller than him, but either way kissing him is definitely easier with an extra six inches on your side and he’s 10x more flustered
  * Julian’s pretty good at walking in heels and will help you learn to walk in them if needed. He’ll loop his arm through yours and, albeit chuckling occasionally, will give you tips as he helps you along
  * But if you’re already a master, he’s more than content to sit back and watch
  * He’s a bit of a worrywart, so whenever you come to stairs or uneven ground he gently reminds you to watch your step and offers you his arm as support
  * As a doctor, he knows heels aren’t too good for you so he’ll remind you to take a break from them so you don’t get worn out
  * He also knows a lot of balms that can help with any foot soreness too. He loves being able to help you, and would have them mixed up no problem



##  **-Muriel-**

  * You’re probably still not taller than him, but it was worth trying :(
  * He doesn’t really mind the heels that much, as long as you promise to be careful walking around in those shoes
  * Through the whole day, he kept glancing over at you to make sure you weren’t about to break your ankle in those death shoes, but you were fine each time
  * His respect increased for you 10x just because you managed to walk through the forest in those heels. That takes _talent_
  * On the other hand, if you weren’t all that graceful in heels, he’d let you hold onto his arm to keep your balance
  * And he was extra careful to keep to the less crowded backstreets where’d you be less likely to run into people and fall
  * But he was still a little worried anyway, because he cares a lot about your safety
  * He won’t lie, he thought the heels looked… _nice_ on you
  * Really, _really_ nice
  * Just please don’t kill yourself in those heels, they’re basically a weapon
  * If your feet are really sore after walking a lot, he’ll carry you back to the hut if you ask nicely



##  **-Portia Devorak-**

  * Wow, you really just had to rub in that you’re taller than her, didn’t you?
  * But putting aside the fact that she’s lowky pouting over how tall you are now, she thinks the heels look great on you
  * Actually clapped and did a little cheer when you strutted into the cottage to show off the heels you had just bought at the market
  * “You’re almost as tall as Ilya now! Where did you even find those shoes… wait, did you remember the groceries!?” “Oops.”
  * If you were already a natural she was marveling over how effortlessly you walked in them and was begging you to show her how 
  * But if you were… _not_ so natural she was rushing to act as a support for you and laughing
  * And Pepi probably was trying to “help” too, which resulted in the three of you on the floor in a laughing heep
  * Proudest face ever when she walked into the palace with you, like hell yeah that’s right people, that’s my baby and they can walk in heels that would break your ankles 



##  **-Count Lucio-**

  * Welcome to the heels club baby
  * He’s probably a little flustered if you’re now taller than him with those heels, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t like how they look on you
  * If your having trouble walking in heels like that, he’s basically an expert and would be more than happy to teach you the fine art of walking in ankle breaking heels
  * Plus, it’s kind of cute and funny to see you wobbling around as you cling to his arm
  * But if you’re already adept at walking in heels, then the two of you are already that iconic couple who can strut into a room with six inch heels and automatically dominate the room
  * Ultimate power move™
  * Regardless of whether or not you’re good at walking in those heels, he’s going to make some flirty comments because why not
  * “Why, dove, those look absolutely divine on you. Would you like more shoes like that?”
  * You should definitely expect to be spoiled with whatever shoes you want, no matter how expensive they are



And of course you’ll get a new shelf installed into your closet to put all the shoes Lucio spoils you with  You both have a minor shoe addiction, but it’s fine


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra, Julian, and Muriel with an s/o who, after regaining their memories, remembers they had abusive parents

##  **-Asra Alzanar-**

  * He knew that you had abusive parents even before you got your memories back, which had made some things kind of awkward 
  * You had some weird habits that you couldn’t really explain. They were just random things you did out of reflex or marks you couldn’t explain
  * And Asra can’t explain that it’s a habit or mark you got after having abusive parents for years. Honestly broke his heart
  * So you regaining your memories was both good and bad in a sense. It was a bit less awkward for him having to skirt around certain questions, but also hard having to see you so upset
  * When your memories first started coming back and you were smiling and laughing as you recalled everything, he could only sit back and try to look happy as he waited for the bad memories to come in
  * The moment your childhood memories hit you, he was already prepared to comfort you
  * Cuddle pile including Faust as you start to talk everything out
  * He already knows the majority of it, but he listens perfectly anyway as you explain through your tears
  * Nice warm tea, having your hair played with, and cuddling help calm you down which relieves Asra, he hates seeing you cry
  * Asra gently reminds you that it’s all in the past and that nothing like that will ever happen again on his watch
  * If he ever saw your parents out on the street with you, Asra would swiftly direct your attention in the opposite direction and basically do whatever he has to do to distract you and damn the glare he gave them could kill



##  **-Julian Devorak-**

  * Julian was so happy for you when you got your memories back!
  * You were so happy too at first! You had the biggest grin and clapped your hands as everything started coming back
  * And then… your smile faded and your brow furrowed as your childhood with abusive parents hit you like a wave
  * You slumped down into the nearest chair, and Julian immediately started fussing over you as tears began to steadily roll down your face
  * He was so, so confused and worried
  * And when you stuttered out an explanation about your parents he was completely caught off guard
  * Because why does someone as wonderful of you have to go through something like that??? It doesn’t make sense!
  * He still managed to comfort you because he can’t handle seeing you cry (he was lowkey on the verge of tears too)
  * After you’ve calmed down and talked things out, Julian does some research about emotional/physical abuse so that he can help you better
  * He will literally drop anything and everything if you want to talk about something relating to your parents because he knows it must be hard to open up about it
  * If you ever saw your parents in public you literally had to hold Julian back from going to them and giving them a piece of his mind. For both your, his, and your parent’s sake, you two left right away



##  **-Muriel-**

  * He instantly felt out of his depth when your memories returned and you were suddenly reliving every abusive moment of your childhood
  * He doesn’t even know what having a normal parent-child relationship is like, let alone an abusive one
  * He comforted you the best he could and let you talk things out, like you do with him
  * You huddled into his strong arms for however long it took you to get over the shock of it all
  * As a bonus, Innana sensed something was definitely wrong with how you were crying and how tense Muriel was (he gets really uptight when you’re upset, it’s kind of instinctive) and nuzzled your hand
  * Afterwards he definitely goes to Asra for help because he’s known you longer and seems to be better at this whole ~relationship~ thing
  * He follows Asra’s advice to the letter to help you however he can
  * When you’re upset about your parents for whatever reason (memories, nightmares, or just talking about it) he tries to comfort you like you comfort him. He thinks of the things you do for him, like rubbing his back or hugging him, and does the same for you
  * He really just wants to be able to support you like you support him, so he gives it his all
  * Even if he’s not the best with words he’s a great listener
  * If you two ever saw your parents while out in the market or somewhere, he would loop an arm around your shoulder and, half sheltering you under his cloak, get you well away from there as soon as possible




	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra, Julian, and Muriel with an s/o having a panic attack

##  **-Asra Alzanar-**

  * He picks up on your signs near instantly. Most times, Asra can guide you to a quiet spot and help you calm down before things can really evolve
  * Of course, sometimes, Asra can’t catch the signs or can’t help you calm down beforehand, and it will evolve into a full panic attack
  * When that happens, Asra is nothing but warm touches and soft words 
  * He takes you somewhere quiet and secluded for you to feel safe, preferably the shop if it’s close by. He has you sit down and holds you close, petting your hair and gently hushing you 
  * He’ll make you tea or get whatever comfort food you want 
  * And obviously Faust is there to curl up around your shoulders and offer what comfort she can 
  * He’s calm the entire time and you two are most definitely cuddling
  * He kisses your forehead and lets you talk everything through
  * He’ll play with his magic a little to distract you, creating memorizing twirls of water through the air, sometimes beautiful, sometimes funny
  * Or he holds you close and gently rocks side to side in silence if that’s what you need. Still, he reminds you that he’s there for you and you’re loved 
  * When you start feeling panicky, _please_ come get him because he will drop everything to comfort you. Asra will make it very clear that you never have to feel sorry for asking for help
  * There was one time you didn’t come get him and just curled up in the corner because you didn’t want to “bother” him
  * He walked up the stairs looking for you and his heart just broke seeing you crying and shaking. He stumbled more than walked to your side, hurriedly cupping your face and asking what’s wrong, eyes wide and worried
  * It scared him, so it’s better to just tell him right away



##  **-Julian Devorak-**

  * He’s fairly good, but not nearly as calm as Asra. He gets better over time, but still has a habit of fussing over you a bit too much
  * He can be somewhat oblivious to the first few signs of your oncoming panic attack, especially if you’re in a large group
  * But the moment he notices something is off, he’ll be whisking you somewhere quiet 
  * “Now, darling, why don’t you come dance with—… dear? Are you— oh. Oh dear, what’s…? Come here, let’s go somewhere quiet.”
  * A little fumbly with his words because he doesn’t like seeing you upset, but it’s kinda endearing in a way 
  * He’ll hold you close and put his cloak over your shoulders if that helps 
  * He’d like to know what caused your panic attack right away, but if you don’t want to talk about it, he understands and will wait for you to be ready 
  * Still talking softly, he tells you funny little stories to make you laugh, or at least take your mind off things. They’re mostly funny stories about him and Pasha as children <3
  * He has to constantly remind himself to stay composed because he wants to be upset just seeing you upset 
  * He probably knows some of those weird breathing tricks or other ways to make you calm down that most people wouldn’t know of
  * Probably has you on his lap, so he can hold you as close as possible
  * He praises you for regulating your breathing and calming down because he knows how hard it is to get out of a state like that. Supportive boy :)
  * Once you’ve calmed down he apologizes for not noticing sooner, not calming you fast enough etc etc blaming himself, the usual. Don’t let this poor man spiral :(



##  **-Muriel-**

  * Inanna probably noticed before him
  * In fact, Inanna is probably the one who made him notice that you weren’t being your usual self 
  * He tried to write it off as himself just being paranoid and a mother hen about you, but you continued to become quieter and quieter, your posture shrinking more and more 
  * When there was a slight tremor to your movements it was impossible for him to ignore it
  * He’s not the best with words, but he managed to ask if you were okay
  * If you were honest about what was happening, he’d pull you close after making sure you were okay with being touched
  * If you tried to be all like “yeah, I’m totally fine don’t mind me lol” he’ll just give you this confused look and comfort you regardless 
  * “I’m fine, Muriel. Really. I swear. Um, I’m just… I… I’m fine.”
  * “You’re shaking. You’re not fine.”
  * He starts a nice warm fire and Inanna curls up at your feet. He gets the fluffiest blankets in the hut to wrap around you, and offers whatever else he can think of
  * Muriel isn’t really sure about this whole comforting thing, so his movements are very tentative at first 
  * The hand rubbing your back is barely ghosting over your skin, and the arm around your waist is barely keeping you close to him it’s so loose 
  * He gets better about it over time, but he’s always so _meticulously_ careful about being gentle when you’re upset like this 
  * Seeing you upset makes him really tense, so he glares at anyone who may try to disrupt when you are clearly in no state for anything 




	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S/o walking home to Julian, Asra, and Lucio after getting in a bar fight (and being very, very smug about it, of course)

##  **-Asra Alzanar-**

  * He was just beginning to put on his cloak to go looking for you when you stumbled into the shop. Faust was already downstairs by the door to greet you, while Asra was still upstairs
  * But he practically _flew_ down the stairs when he heard Faust’s little voice go, “ _Friend hurt! Friend hurt!_ ”
  * After lowkey falling down the stairs and to you, he holds you tight, looks you up and down, and begins to hurriedly ask what happened
  * As Asra carries you to a seat, you explain your story with a wide smile
  * And yes, seeing you happy does ease some of his worries, but he can’t fully relax until he’s done whatever he can for your lip and limp
  * The thought of you being in danger without him anywhere near scares him a bit, even if he knows your capable and everything turned out fine. It’s just the idea of something happening to you… messes with him
  * Of course, the only sign of worry he shows is his furrowed brow 
  * “Love, I know you’re strong and all, but maybe _don’t_ take on three drunk, angry, armed men all on your own next time,” he’ll say, kissing the top of your head. “You should at least let me join in on the fun. Be more careful, for my sake, please?” his kisses are very convincing, you can’t say no
  * He’ll make you some tea and insist that you sit and rest until your leg is completely healed, no matter how you try to insist that you’re fine
  * As he makes you tea, he’ll casually ask _who_ exactly you fought with. He doesn’t say why he wants to know, just nods and shrugs
  * (next week, the three people you fought with had a bridge randomly break under them, sending them into the water below. They weren’t hurt, only wet, miserable, embarrassed, and strangely steering clear of you and Asra. Weird, right?)
  * Besides, the nest of pillows he made for you combined with Faust and warm pillows is very tempting… as stubborn as you may be, you’ll soon find yourself drifting off to sleep as Asra curls around you



##  **-Julian Devorak-**

  * _Instant panic_ when you walk, literally drops whatever he’s doing 
  * “There you are, darling! I was just beginning to— _ohmygodwhatthehellhapened_???”
  * He rushes to you and makes you sit down on the nearest flat surface he can find so he can patch up your wounds
  * Don’t even _try_ to brush off your injuries, he won’t stop fretting until he’s 100% sure he’s done everything he possibly can for you, and even then he’ll still be fussing around you, telling you to just sit and rest
  * As he carefully applies bandages he’ll ask what happened and you’ll explain your story with a triumphant grin and all
  * “There were three of them, all twice my height and size and littered with scars and—”
  * Julian’s silently becoming more and more concerned, please stop
  * And while it is a bit amusing, he’s obviously more worried than anything 
  * “What, come on Julian, it’s a pretty good story isn’t it?”
  * “Of course, dear, but it could’ve gone wrong in so many ways…”
  * “ _Oh_ , I see mister. You’re allowed to tell all sorts of daring do stories, but I’m not?” you ask, poking him in the chest
  * He’ll try to worm his way out of it, but he knows he’s being a hypocrite 
  * He just sighs, kisses your forehead, and asks you to be more careful
  * You can act as smug and stubborn about winning the fight as you like, insisting that you can handle yourself just fine, but he won’t let up until you promise you’ll be more careful next time 
  * He carefully monitors your wounds for the next few days and while he is very stern about you staying on the right schedule, he’s still sweet on you as ever
  * And if you ever happen to see the people you fought with, you can bet that Julian will be shooting them death glares the next time he sees them might want to hold him back before he gives them a piece of his mind



##  **-Count Lucio-**

  * He wasn’t even aware that you had been gone for awhile before a servant came in to tell him that you had arrived back at the palace
  * He was a little confused as to why a servant came to announce your arrival, but just told them to send you up
  * “Count Lucio… they’re in the medical wing currently. They can’t—”
  * But at that point Lucio is already halfway down the hall, snapping at the servant for not immediately saying that his dove was hurt
  * He raced down to the medical wing, ignoring or snapping at anyone who tried to stop him
  * He doesn’t chill out until he sees you in the medical wing, sitting on one of the cots and drinking some tea
  * “Gem, I leave you to your own devices for just a few hours and this happens? How much trouble did you get yourself into? How badly are you hurt? _Who_ hurt you?”
  * When he finally gives you space to talk, you happily explain the story, pride radiating throughout your entire expression 
  * Lucio listens with perfect attention. He won’t lie in saying that he’s proud you can handle yourself so well but he’s also a little… annoyed
  * Because how _dare_ someone hurt his dove 
  * You can tell he’s irritated by the way he’s standing so tense and his gaze is constantly flicking between practically glaring at your wounds or at anyone who makes too loud of a sound nearby
  * You try to reassure him, but it’s hard when he’s beating himself up over not protecting you 
  * He ends up spending the night in the medical wing, resting by your cot. It’s not very proper for a count, but he’d rather be close to you than in his big, comfy bed after that whole ordeal




	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra, Muriel, and Lucio with an s/o discovering they're long lost royalty

##  **-Asra Alzanar-**

  * At first, Asra just thought the adviser was another customer and didn’t bat an eye as she approached you
  * He only started paying attention when you became visibly uncomfortable and gave him a worried look. As Asra walked to your side, the adviser finished explaining and left, leaving you panicked and Asra confused
  * Asra was all sorts of worried as you explained everything the adviser said
  * The moment you finished, he cupped your face and asked if you were feeling alright he was terrified bringing up your past might hurt you
  * Even after you insisted you were fine, he had you sit down with some warm blankets and made you a cup of tea
  * He’s just as shocked as you are, because before you lost your memories you had never mentioned _anything_ hinting towards your true heritage
  * Obviously, he’s worried how you’re handling such big news and will finish up the rest of the chores and make you relax and take a breath
  * He rubs your back and talks through everything with you, making it perfectly clear he’ll support you no matter what you choose
  * When the adviser tries to pressure you into coming along asap he gives her an absolute death glare because he’s not letting you get pushed into _anything_ on his watch
  * On a more light hearted side, Faust sometimes calls you “Your Majesty”
  * And Asra definitely takes advantage of your new title to call you “princess/prince/little royal”
  * Teases a little by calling himself “your prince” or “knight in shining armor” as he plants a kiss on your hand and scoops you into his arms
  * Heart just swells because how did he get so lucky???? Like?? How???
  * A bit more touchy about staying _right_ by your side in dodgy places like the Red Market because he doesn’t want your reputation to make you a target
  * He’s surprisingly put together when you meet your parents if/when you visit your homeland and they 100% approve of him



##  **-Muriel-**

  * So first off, the adviser scared the _crap_ out of you when she came. It was late in the day, you were cuddled by the fire, and _not_ expecting someone to knock at the door
  * After the initial scare though, you let her have inside to explain everything
  * The more she talked and the more evidence she provided, the closer you leaned into Muriel and the tighter his hold around you was. Even Inanna could sense your growing unease and curled up by your feet
  * By the time she finished by saying you had to prepare asap all the color had drained from your face
  * First things first, Muriel isn’t going to let her just boss you around, and quickly assures you that you’re safe and sound
  * Before you even start thinking about making decisions he calms you down the best he can, even though he’s as worried as you. (The idea of you leaving for a dangerous life of royals scares him more than he admits)
  * But for your sake, he stays relatively calm and holds you close and pets yours hair (just like you pet his) until you fall asleep
  * Muriel has always had this nagging worry that he isn’t good enough for you, and the fact that you’re _royalty_ makes him feel even more insufficient
  * He’s quiet and tense until you reassure him that you’re still the same old you, and then he’ll return right to his normal self
  * He’ll take you on peaceful walks in the forest as you figure everything out
  * He’s more than willing to offer advice, but he’ll also just listen if that’s what you need
  * A bit more protective of you now, because he sometimes worry that your heritage will make you a target
  * When you meet with the adviser again, he doesn’t say much, but his hand on your shoulder is comforting
  * Super awkward when he first meets your parents, but he warms up to them when he realizes that they’re sweet and kind just like you
  * _Please_ call him “My prince”, he will turn red as beautiful tomato I swear



##  **-Lucio-**

  * The adviser found you during a banquet in one of the few times Lucio wasn’t glued to your side. She pulled you to the side of the dance floor, explaining everything with shocking evidence on her side
  * It wasn’t as shocking as finding you had _died_ , but it still made you feel all faint and sick as all the color drained from your face
  * You had been preparing yourself for the possibility of ruling alongside Lucio, but this was an entirely different situation
  * Lucio saw your distress from across the ballroom and, thinking the woman was threatening you he rushed to your side instantly ready to fight
  * But you managed to calm him down and give him a brief explanation before he did anything too rash, and he’s just as shocked
  * Lucio won’t let the adviser pressure you into making any decisions on the spot because no matter how stubborn she is, Lucio is even more stubborn
  * Despite the banquet still going on, he heads back to his quarters with you early so you have a quiet place to collect yourself while he distracts you from the pressure by talking about random things and cuddling with you
  * He even brings in Mercedes and Melchior to make you feel nice and safe
  * Whatever you decide to do, Lucio will support you all the way
  * If you ever need to vent about being overwhelmed or anything, all you have to do is say the word and he’ll take you to the gardens in a snap
  * He playfully calls you, “your majesty” and uses your title as an excuse to spoil you even more
  * And as shocking as it all is, it _does_ explain how you so naturally fit in among the nobles of Vesuvia’s palace
  * Might be a teensy bit more protective since he knows first hand how positions of power can make you a target
  * And he’s on his best behavior when he meets your parents and does his best to show how much of a gentleman he is for you




	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main 3 and Lucio with an affectionate s/o

##  **-Asra Alzanar-**

  * You can be as affectionate as you like, and he’s more than happy to return your affection with twice as much love and suaveness 
  * no matter how affectionate you are, Asra is more affectionate, accept it
  * Giving him a hug? Well, he’s going to take the chance to pepper your head and shoulder in kisses! Giving him a good morning kiss? No, no, no Asra doesn’t do a good morning _kiss_ , he does good morning _kisses_
  * are you trying to outdo each other? It’s more likely than you think
  * Loves waking up with you wrapped around him or better yet, when he wakes up to you kissing his nose, that’s _precious_
  * Sometimes after a day of work when you’re cuddled on top of him, nuzzling his neck, and playing with his hair he feels so safe and peaceful, like he hasn’t got a worry in the world
  * Your touch, and _only_ your warm touch, has that effect on him
  * Will never tire of you showing your love for. After everything you’ve both been through, to say the least, he appreciates the reassurance
  * Hugs are one of his favorite things ever. Just. _Hugs_. Holding one another tight, burying his head in your neck, lifting you off the ground, drowning you in kisses, falling onto the bed, more kisses
  * Also likes it when you link your arm with his, it makes him feel safe
  * He melts into your touch every single time because after years of having it but not quite _having_ it, he soaks up every little thing you give him
  * Gravitates towards your touch, like a subconscious magnetic pull
  * One of his favorite things you do is steal kisses as you go about mundane task



##  **-Nadia Satrinava-**

  * So she looks completely chill on the outside whenever you get all cute and clingy
  * But on the inside she is l o s i n g it
  * It should be illegal for someone to be that _cute_
  * I mean how can you expect her to keep a straight face when you wrap her up in a hug, plant a kiss on her check, and say you love her all “just cause you felt like it”
  * She may never outright say it, but the quiet kisses you give her on the head when she’s stressed or having headaches help a lot
  * There’s something so soft and warm about the way you touch her. She can’t quite explain it
  * She’s used to being all chill and nonchalant with affection, and now there’s suddenly you bubbling over with affection
  * I means she’s definitely _not_ complaining
  * She may not always return your affection the same way, as she likes to shower you in fine clothes exotic trinkets instead, but just know she appreciates it
  * Your hand or arm linked with hers is always a comforting touch 
  * Absolutely zero shame with any of your pda because she likes making sure all the nobles know that you’re together
  * And if any noble tries to deem your affectionate nature as “improper for the court” then they will receive an icy glare that perfectly tells them to shut up
  * Then you can go right back to loving on your Countess



##  **-Julian Devorack-**

  * Y E S
  * Give this man some love and attention, he’s literally dying for it
  * It took him awhile to get used to how affectionate you are, like even the smallest bits of affection made him a blushing mess as he struggles to come up with a smooth response 
  * Even once he’s adjusted to your natural affection he still blushes like a beet every time 
  * The constant physical reassurance works wonders for him. Even he can’t constantly question if you love him or if he’s good enough for you when you’re always showering him with kisses
  * Loves those hugs you give him, especially if you’re short and your head barely reaches his chest (it’s precious!)
  * Also loves it when you pull him down by his shirt collar to steal some kisses, he gets the softest, dorkiest smile ever
  * Will swoop you up into his arms so you can smother each other in affection, ya’ll are too sappy for your own good
  * Whenever he’s stressed from work he’ll silently cuddle up to you and bury his head in your neck/chest. You take the hint quickly and wrap your arms around him, and he swears he’s never felt more _safe_ and _loved_ and just _wanted_ it’s still kinda crazy that someone like you wants someone like him
  * You’re the only person who can make him take a break and calm down. Julian is certain that you use some type of magic when you run your hands through his hair and over his shoulders
  * His heart feels like it’s going to explode when he remembers he gets to come home to you and all your kisses 



##  **-Lucio-**

  * He’s all for an s/o that will shower him with attention, like _all_ for it
  * Not only is he always receiving little kisses on the cheek and hugs, but he can steal as many kisses and hugs back as he wants (which is a lot by the way)
  * You have no idea how much he lives for the idea of being able to come home to you and cuddle up in bed with you
  * He just adores how _soft_ you are with him. The way you run a hand through his hair, the way you wrap your arms around him, the way your soft lips give him those kisses and smiles he loves more than anything
  * At this point he doesn’t have a clue what he would do without you
  * He loves just having you on his lap with your head resting on his shoulder
  * Or taking a stroll through the city with your arm snugly linked with his
  * Though not his main intentions, a nice side effect of your affectionate nature is that everyone knows you’re with Lucio, so just about everyone knows to back off a quick glare to the more stubborn is enough to make them back away quickly
  * As much as he loves how affectionate you are, he can’t help but be a little jealous when you’re being sweet on other people
  * Yes, yes, yes, he knows that it’s just your personality to hug people and be all sweet and touchy, but he can’t help but worry. Of course he knows _you_ would never be unfaithful, but it’s the _other_ _people_ taking the wrong message that he worries about
  * Luckily, you’re so sweet and affectionate that he can’t be jealous for too long before you’re smothering each other in love again :)




	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main 6 realizing they're in a game and falling in love with you

##  **-Asra Alzanar-**

  * He was probably the first to realize, that you were more than just _you_
  * It took him awhile to figure out exactly what it all meant, he was accepting of it all nonetheless
  * Although, he sometimes wishes that there was more he could do to help you with your real life. You go through so much everyday, and his heart just _aches_ at the idea of you going through hardships and he can’t do anything. It’s frustrating for him
  * So he may…. Um… change his coding a bit? Just a bit!
  * He just wants to add in a few words of comfort, makes his words a bit more gentle, make sure that you know you _are_ loved and supported, even if he can’t do much in the real world
  * He does this a lot, but he’s smart about it. He changes it just enough for you to be like “wow, that’s so me!” Or “wow, I needed to hear that!” but never enough to freak you out 
  * Making you smile, laugh, or blush makes his heart just _glow_ happiness
  * It hurts a little to see you play the other routes, but as long as they make you happy, then he can find a way to live with it. He just keeps telling himself that you’ll come back and replay his route, and that idea alone keeps him going
  * He admires your kindness, the fact that even in a place with no repercussions, you still care about him, about all them
  * The fact that you take time out of your day to spend time with him means a lot, and he cherishes every second of getting to know you better
  * He hopes that whoever you fall in love with in the real world spoils you
  * Faust doesn’t quite understand the whole situation, but loves you regardless



##  **-Nadia Satrinava-**

  * She began seeing the signs that something was up, but couldn’t quite put her finger on it. She had her theories but they just seemed… too _crazy_ to be real
  * That is, until the signs became too many too count and she had to accept she was simply a character in a game
  * Aside from having her mind blown and having extra wine that night, she was chill
  * When she met you and realized you were from the real world, she wasn’t quite sure how to feel about you at first
  * But, you were simply too charming and sweet for Nadia to resist
  * She’s always sweet on you, silently noting what makes you blush and smile 
  * Worries whenever you’re playing the game late at night or she can sense that you haven’t taken care of yourself. She tries to drop in subtle hints by pampering you _inside_ the game, hoping it’ll remind you to do the same in the real world
  * And if that involves making the game glitch and crash to get you to go to bed on time, then so be it
  * She’s glad that you take breaks from the game to enjoy the real world, and she often thinks of you when you’re away, imagining what you might be doing
  * She only begins to worry if you’ve been away for a long while, and is always relieved to be spending time with you again
  * She finds your reactions to the things she does precious, and you have no idea how much she loves seeing you blush and smile



##  **-Julian Devorak-**

  * Julian figured it out basically right after Asra
  * He was completely fascinated by it, and he wanted to research as much about it as he could, both to be more aware and better help you 
  * He always remembers the little bits of your life in the real world that slip into the game. He likes to casually mention the things you’re interested in, and drop in words of comfort for when he knows you’re going through a rough time
  * He’s very picky about changing his coding because he can only do it every so often (it’s a bit tiring, and risky too) so he’s an absolute perfectionist about making his lines perfect for you
  * Fretted like a mother hen when you did his Reversed End because he didn’t want to be causing you extra worry when you already have enough in the real world
  * And now he continues to fret like a mother hen every time you do someone else’s Reversed End (he’s dreading Lucio’s Reversed End, you have no idea)
  * If you ever cry he comes this close to saying something like, “No, sweetie, no! We’re fine, everyone’s fine, see? We’re all okay, please calm down, I’m so sorry.” It took all his self control to stick of less direct words of comfort
  * Extra, extra affectionate when he knows you aren’t getting the love you deserve from the real world
  * Blushes like an idiot when you decide to play his route, and dies a little on the inside from happiness when he makes _you_ blush
  * 100/10 would do anything to make you happy



##  **-Muriel-**

  * He was initially very confused, but after remembering that the world they all live in is weird enough, he just shrugged it off and accepted it
  * He was wary of you at first because you’re from an entirely different world
  * But… he began to warm up to you. Actually warm up to you, and not just because his coding wanted to. He just genuinely liked you
  * Pleasantly surprised whenever you play his route, he never really thought that he was that interesting compared to the others. He’s just glad you like spending time with him as much as he does with you
  * He was really nervous about changing his coding the first few times, like the coders might get mad or you might get scared
  * But when you just blushed and smiled even more, he decided it was well worth the risk
  * You have no idea how proud he is whenever he can make you happy, it makes his heart swell so much
  * Inanna can sense something is different about you than everyone else, so she goes out of her way to be extra sweet towards you
  * She also gives Muriel extra encouragement to change his coding because of how shy he is about at the start
  * He isn’t quite sure how to feel about you playing the other routes. He always just worries you’ll begin to think he’s lackluster compared to the others and just… _not come back_
  * So he’s always glad to see you replay his route, and he hopes he can relieve some of the stress you face in the real world. He knows no matter how hard he tries he can’t protect you from it, so the best he can do is make you happy



##  **-Portia Devorak-**

  * Portia figured it out not long after Julian, he’s awful at keeping secrets from her
  * She actually thought the whole set up was cool, that all of them got to be connected with you across different worlds
  * So excited! Every time! You start playing!!!
  * Will she get to see you in Treasure Hunter? Will you play her route? Will she get to see you in someone else’s route? It’s all great!
  * She probably handles you playing other people’s routes the best because she realizes it makes you happy and that’s enough for her. She gets to see you a few times in the other routes, and seeing how excited you are to be on a new adventure makes her excited too
  * She’s giddy like a small child whenever you play her route, she tries to be as cute and affectionate as possible so you can feel as loved as you really are
  * She’s sneaky about switching up her coding, changing little things to make it seem like nothing but coincidences
  * Very playful in general, she tends to cater towards your sense of humor
  * Worries whenever you’re going for one of the Reversed Ends and tries to be extra soft the next time she sees you 
  * Always reminds Pepi to be extra cuddly when she knows you’ve had a rough time in the real world
  * She finds it sweet when you get really into the game, and she’s glad they can all provide an escape from reality for you :)



##  **-Count Lucio-**

  * Wasn’t really affected about figuring it out?
  * He was more like, “Why did it take so long for me to get my route??? Why???”
  * That point aside, he was a little nervous about really meeting you in his route
  * In nearly every route you side against him, albeit you sometimes chose to be a bit more polite than others. That’s a relief
  * He was frustrated that he didn’t get to spend a lot of time with you. He wanted to get to know you better! He wanted to be the one to make you happy!
  * It was safe to say he was nervous. He was the _villain_. You could choose to skip over his route and he’d never get a chance to know you well
  * So you have no idea how _relieved_ he was when you first started playing his route
  * He’s been tempted to completely break his coding and the fourth wall so many times, it’s not even funny. He’s reckless enough with changing things as it is, so it’s a miracle you haven’t noticed how much he caters to the things you like and what he knows of your real life
  * He just wants to make you smile, laugh, blush, and realize that you’re a wonderful person because even he, a character in a game, can tell that from a completely different world
  * But the others always scold him when he suggests doing too much, telling him that it might frighten you. He obviously doesn’t want to lose you completely, so he reluctantly agrees for now
  * He’s a bit jealous when you play the other routes and tries to pout and hold a grudge, but his jealousy fades to pure glee when he sees you again




	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian with an alchemist s/o <3

  * He’s _so_ relieved someone can finally explain magic logically for him
  * It took you like thirty seconds to explain what Asra never could for Julian
  * The way his eyes light up when he actually understands is precious btw
  * He’s very interested in your work and always listens with his complete attention on you because he likes seeing you so excited and passionate
  * Always gives you space to work
  * But that doesn’t stop him from occasionally wrapping his arms around you and resting his head on your shoulder to get a peak at what you’re working on and gently hint at the fact that he really wants some cuddles
  * You two make coffee/tea for one another for long days of study, and usually end up reading your textbooks cuddled up together
  * You promise to monitor each other so that neither of you overwork you suggested this mainly to keep Julian from pulling all-nighters 
  * You two can nerd out together when you hit breakthroughs, it’s very cute
  * He was like a child in a candy store when you first showed him alchemy circles because he’s only ever read about them before. Not only was it a sign of trust in his eyes, but they were _breathtaking_
  * His respect for you increased like 10x after that. He’s proud to have such a strong, intelligent, lovely lady as his own :)
  * The first time you did some mega, ass kicking magic he was stunned into silence yes, shocking for a few moments because _s h i t_
  * He was rushing in to defend you and suddenly the intricate symbols around you were glowing, you were floating off the ground, hair streaming, eyes aglow it was amazing
  * But as much as he respects you, there’s always this nagging worry in the back of his mind that you’ll take your alchemy too far and hurt yourself
  * So he always gently reminds you to be careful, and watches you closely when you’re preparing more complex spells




	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muriel and Portia with a super affectionate s/o :)

##  **-Muriel-**

  * When you first started dating, you had to tone the affection way back or risk breaking your mountain man. Even after he’s really comfortable with you he blushes _so_ easily you almost feel bad
  * Just little things like holding his hand, good morning kisses, or really subtle flirts will make him blush
  * Pda still makes him a bit uneasy, because he just doesn’t know how to respond to you flirting and stealing cheeky kisses when there are so many people around
  * But he actually learns to like little things like holding hands or linking arms because it makes him feel more secure in public fine he’ll let you steal a few kisses, because he can’t handle puppy dog eyes at all
  * Generally, you’ll have to contain yourself until you’re in private or at home 
  * Practically the moment the door closes behind you two you’re stealing kisses for all the ones you restrained yourself from taking in public
  * In your eyes, whenever he sits down, that’s an opportunity for cuddling and you lowkey pounce. He doesn’t mind though, your warm touch makes him feel safe
  * _Adores_ it when you give him forehead kisses when he’s lying down
  * He can’t help but lean into your every little touch because after years of being touch starved, he’s going to soak up every little thing you give
  * After awhile, he’s gotten used to your constant affection to the point he doesn’t think he could function without it
  * Now, he probably couldn’t sleep without you curled up with him
  * But his face still goes tomato red whenever you flirt
  * Like this man can barely handle compliments??? And now you’re gonna go around being all suave and using dozens of pet names on him??? 
  * You once got a bit tipsy at the Rowdy Raven and Muriel had to carry you all the way home, with you spouting off bad pick up lines that made his face _sooo_ _r e d_ by the time you got back home



##  **-Portia Devorak-**

  * The moment she realized you were just as affectionate and flirty, if not more, than her, she was having a little celebration inside her head
  * You two are absolutely shameless about pda
  * Like within a week of being together, it was impossible for anyone in the palace not to know you’re in a relationship
  * When she’s working in the palace, she steals kisses as she goes past you
  * And she will definitely use the secret pathways just to give her a good point to sneak up behind you, hug pounce on you from behind, and smother you with kisses
  * She sneaks you flirty little notes throughout the day. You of course return the favor and _love_ seeing her face slowly flush red as she reads them
  * Sometimes it turns into a competition of who can be the flirtier
  * Whenever you’re out together in the market you’re _glued_ to each other
  * You’re usually holding hands, or have your arms linked together when the weather is a bit cooler
  * When you stop to look at one of the market stalls, you’ll do the hand fidgeting thing with each other or just lean against one another
  * It’s just adorable, take my word for it
  * So yeah, lots of pda for you two, but just wait until you two are at home, the affection is _off the charts_
  * Dotting kisses on one another’s heads as you cook, dancing together at night, and dragging one another into cuddle piles are all regular things
  * Portia randomly makes you little bouquets from the garden and gives them to you with a bow and a cheesy one-liner that makes you laugh
  * The only way either of you can sleep is cuddled together in a pile of blankets and pillows
  * Mornings are filled with subtle flirts that wake you up a bit more
  * You sometimes just bounce bad pick-up lines to one another and act all dramatic like you’re in a play or something, it’s actually hilarious




	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portia, Muriel, and Lucio with an s/o who's an amazing singer

##  **-Portia Devorak-**

  * She first heard you singing on a day she had gotten out of work early
  * She was nearing the cottage when she heard the tiniest hint of your voice coming through the palace gardens
  * But it wasn’t until she was in the the cottage’s garden that she realized it was _you_ singing as you watered the plants
  * She walked a bit closer before joining in on the song you were singing
  * The duet didn’t last long because you jumped so badly you dropped the watering can and Portia burst out laughing
  * Once you had both recovered Portia was instantly fussing over what a pretty singing voice you have and why you had never shown it to her before
  * You’re obviously flustered but Portia is so enthusiastic you can’t be embarrassed too long
  * She’s all about helping boost your self confidence. If it makes you feel any better, she’s more than willing to sing along with you
  * Or sometimes she’ll pick Pepi up and move her paws in a cheering motion and say, “Pleeease sing! We want to hear your pretty voice!” and it’s literally illegal to say no to such a cute request
  * Singing together in the kitchen while you bake/cook becomes very common
  * Her favorite thing to wake up to or fall asleep to is you singing
  * When she’s at work, she often times finds herself humming whatever song you were last singing
  * She talks very highly of your voice, to the point that Nadia and most of the other servants have heard _of_ your beautiful voice long before they _actually_ hear it
  * Whenever you’re at parties, she’s there to encourage you to show off your voice or, if you’re shy, provide excuses to get you away from the spotlight



##  **-Muriel-**

  * Like Portia, he was coming home early when he first heard you singing
  * Even muffled by the walls of the cottage, your voice was still stunning enough to make him stop in his tracks to simply enjoy it. He’s _amazed_ , like what did he do to deserve someone with such an ethereal voice???
  * He waited until your song finished before knocking on the door and entering. At first he acted like he hadn’t heard you. He understands being shy about things and wouldn’t want to invade your privacy…
  * But it’s hard to stay quiet about something so beautiful, and he eventually blurted out, “I never knew you could sing so beautifully.”
  * Your face went red _instantly,_ he almost felt bad about it 
  * He didn’t want you to feel self conscious, so he asked some questions like how long you’d been singing or where you had learned to put you at ease
  * You always help Muriel open up, so he’s proud of doing the same
  * Even if you are still self conscious, you can’t help but be encouraged with the way he gives you a soft smile as he says, “Well your voice is pretty. Really pretty. You should sing more… onlyifyouwantto,ofcourse.”
  * Obviously, you can’t say no to that and you find yourself singing more
  * Hearing you hum or sing as you do chores around the cottage becomes a regular thing, a little domestic moment that gives Muriel butterflies because it’s something he never even dreamed of having
  * Boosts your self confidence with his sweet little compliments
  * And your voice lulls him to sleep like nothing else. If he can focus on your soft melodies, it makes his nightmares and bad memories fade away and let him sleep
  * Inanna and the chickens also love your voice. You can’t tell all that well, but Muriel insists that they adore it
  * Once when you weren’t feeling well you convinced him to sing you to sleep, like you do for him. His voice was deep and earthy but there was still a delicateness to it that had you snoozing in just a few minutes you’re dying for a duet, but that’ll take a miracle



##  **-Lucio-**

  * Lucio knew you were a somewhat decent singer for awhile
  * He sometimes heard you humming while you studied magic or humming along to musician’s songs, so he knew you could at least carry a tune
  * But then one day he’s looking for Mercedes and Melechior, which leads him to the wing of the palace he doesn’t visit often
  * You’re on a balcony with your books, though they’ve been completely forgotten about. Your eyes are closed and you’re swaying to the Vesuvian folk song that’s been stuck in your head all day
  * Lucio was awestruck, just stood there with the door halfway open until you finished the song
  * You were about to start singing another song when he broke into applause and you about jumped out of your skin as you realized someone actually _heard_ you
  * Lucio couldn’t help but laugh at your little jump and wide eyes
  * “Now, since when has my little dove been able to sing so sweetly?”
  * You’re a blushing mess at this point, and his cocky smirk isn’t helping
  * He feels lowkey dumb when you admit that you actually come to this hidden balcony often to sing, because he feels like knowing that you’re s/o can sing like an angel is something to figure out pretty quickly 
  * But now that he knows, he’s never going to forget
  * Constantly compliments you when you sing to help boost your confidence
  * Always brags about how amazing your singing is, but he won’t actually make you sing anything in front of others if you don’t want to
  * Your singing voice helps him come down from busy days 
  * Just hearing you sing/hum around the palace makes him feel safe and happy, especially if he’s feeling stressed
  * At parties, he loves it when you two get so caught up in the music you end up doing a singing and dancing duet




	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian with an s/o who discovers they're long lost royalty

  * The last way you expected to end your work day was a well dressed woman, a royal adviser apparently, coming into your shop, explaining you were royalty, and that your parents wanted you back within a month
  * It all happened so fast all you could was slump back in a chair and try to process what had just happened, let alone how to _feel_ about it
  * When Julian walked in a a few minutes later you’re _still_ bewildered
  * He sees you slumped down in a chair, pale, trembling, and wide eyed, so his immediate assumption is that you’re sick 
  * Mildly concerned he rushes to your side and presses a hand against your forehead to check your temperature 
  * Not detecting anything peculiar, he carefully takes your hands in his and asks what’s wrong 
  * The _last_ answer he thought he’d hear is a rambling explanation about how you’re apparently royalty and are being demanded to return home
  * _Listen_ , Julian has learned a lot from the world, but “how to respond to your s/o discovering they’re royalty” was not one of them 
  * He’s as panicked as you because he can’t imagine you being ripped away from everything you know to a foreign and possibly dangerous place, because he _knows_ palace life isn’t all it’s cracked up to be
  * Mother hen mode has been activated 
  * He holds you close and rubs your back, trying to calm the both of you 
  * When you’ve stopped trembling, he cups your face, vowing (in his his usual over the top way) to protect you no matter what happens and what decision you make
  * And once things have calmed down he’ll teasingly call you your majesty, my princess, my prince, etc
  * Always frets their your royal heritage may bring you into danger somehow, so he’s extra protective for a few months until you’ve both adjusted 
  * Sometimes can’t wrap his head around the idea that you’re literal _royalty_ , and all he wants to do is scoop you up in a hug and say he loves you




	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portia with an s/o who's shorter than even her

  * So when Portia first met you, she was almost caught off guard by how short you were
  * It wasn’t in a mean way or anything, it’s just that she’s gotten so used to everyone being taller than her that her brain forgot how to react to someone being _shorter_ than her
  * When you first arrived at the palace, she took an immediate liking to you, both because you were a magician and she could feel _tall_ next to you 
  * She’s never really had the chance to feel tall, aside from being with small children, so she’s going to enjoy her time as not being the shortest person in the room while she can
  * And of course she’ll have to tease you a little and make a few jokes and she would secretly love it if you teased her for being the “tall” person 
  * She knows how annoying short jokes can be though, so she’ll stop if you ask or seem annoyed
  * Lowkey can’t shut up about how cute and small you are, and she suddenly understands why Julian can’t stop doing the same to her
  * “Portia, I’m not cute, I’m just—” _“Nope, you’re the cutest little magician I know.”_ “There’s nothing cute about being short! It’s just annoying!” _“It is cute, but you’re too stubborn to admit.”_
  * You can complain about being short together, share clothes hers are only a little baggy for you, but you won’t complain, and defend one another from people who tease you for your lack of height
  * You both try to reach tall things by boosting each other up because you’re both too stubborn to give in and let Julian just get things for you you generally cheat and use your magic tho tbh
  * Her pet names for you tend to have the word _little_ added to them, or are generally small things like _button_ or _pearl_
  * Definitely the type to scoop you up and spin you just because :) 




	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian finding out the mc has ptsd (pretty understandable if you ask me)

  * Considering what you’ve been through, it’s really not a shocker
  * Julian has seen his fair share of patients with ptsd, and would pick up on the signs faster than most people, so don’t even try to hide it from him. He _wants_ to help you, and he’ll find out one way or another
  * It’s always been a quiet concern in the back of his mind, but it wasn’t until an incident at the Rowdy Raven that he really said something
  * The tavern was crowded, and you ended up in a seat close to the roaring fire. You weren’t in any danger of being burned, but you could feel the heat on your face, the burnt air in your lungs, the light hurt your eyes…
  * Julian swore he looked away for a few seconds, and when he looked at you again, you were trembling and stumbling out of the tavern 
  * He followed you, and soothed you the best he could. Within ten minutes, you were calmer and Julian was gingerly holding you
  * Once you were back home and could have a more serious talk about it, he made it very clear that he would support you no matter what he probably felt guilty for not noticing sooner and apologized a lot
  * The option to talk to him is always there, but he would never _make_ you tell him anything. He would _prefer_ it if you talked to him so he knows what’s going on and can actually do something to help you and feel useful
  * But like I said, you’re not being forced into anything you don’t want, _ever_
  * He makes sure you’re always a comfortable distance from fires, soothes you when you’re really sick, and comforts you during your nightmares
  * Being a doctor, Julian already has a good handle on how to help you, but his attention to detail helps him notice the little things that help, even if it’s something random like having your hair brushed or drinking tea
  * His voice is always soft and warm, especially when he’s telling you stories to distract you or calling you sappy pet names
  * And considering his own experience with death and the plague, he knows exactly how awful those memories can be 
  * sometimes at night the only thing you can do is cling to one another and cry and try to comfort one another because you’ve been through shit




	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio, Muriel, and Julian with a highly sensitive empath s/o. By the way, an empath is someone who can feel the emotions of others (physically feel them, since we're talking magic here)

##  **-Julian Devorak-**

  * Julian was probably amazed that he was meeting a real life empath, since he’s only ever read about them, so he was probably a bit awkward at first
  * He didn’t know how to feel about someone knowing how he feels, because you know what that means? He can’t hide his insecurities behind witty remarks and flamboyant dramatics! :(
  * But he got used to it pretty quick, because it was actually nice not having to put his feelings into words? You’d just _know_ and _understand_
  * You know just what to say, to the point he doesn’t even mind that he can’t hide emotions from you. Resting his head on your chest while you play with his hair and speak softly is probably the most peaceful he’s ever felt
  * He’s forever grateful to you for waking him up from nightmares when you sense them going south as ~~you hold him close, you can feel his pure gratitude and love and it’s worth the sleep loss~~
  * He feels like the luckiest guy in the world having someone like you, and has absolutely no idea how he would manage without you. So, obviously, he tries to repay your favors however he can 
  * Large crowds can be really overwhelming for you sometimes, so he does his best to keep you away from them as much as he can
  * Once in a market, he looked away from you for two seconds only to turn back to you nearly sobbing. Not realizing it was your magic, he lowkey freaked out and dragged you to a side street, where he stooped down and began asking if you were feeling ill plus normal worry-wart Julian stuff
  * You managed to hiccup out an explanation that one of the merchants had lost her entire family recently, and you had felt her emotions
  * From then on, he always watches for signs that you’re being overwhelmed
  * Considering Julian’s a doctor and very observant, he’d probably learn the signs of when your empath abilities are starting to affect you 
  * Whenever he notices it, he’ll tuck his cloak around you and gets you to a quieter place to help you sort out all the emotions in your head
  * He doesn’t show it, but you crying is almost physically painful for him
  * Overall though, he’s very supportive in his own dramatic way, and always super proud whenever you make progress with your magic, like learning to subdue it’s effects. Because yes! You go! 



##  **-Muriel-**

  * Was not a fan of someone automatically knowing how he felt
  * He distanced himself from you at first, not wanting to become an open book for you to read
  * But, of course, you’re not one to be easily resisted and he found himself warming up to you. You never pressed for answers about his emotions, but instead helped him through his feelings and let him tell you what he felt comfortable telling, which he really appreciated
  * And not having to try to put his emotions into words was such a weight off his shoulder, and made him realize maybe your abilities aren’t all that bad
  * It’s really cute to feel how much his emotions can change just by having you around
  * Like he’ll be bored and kinda annoyed, but then you walk in and he’s suddenly happier and more relaxed
  * He knows large crowds can overwhelm your emotions if you aren’t careful, and he’s more than happy to steer clear of them with you. However, when you do have to go through crowded areas, he puts on his brave face because he knows how hard they are for you
  * Muriel is always very observant of you because he’s overprotective, so he can usually tell when your powers are starting to overwhelm you so he can get you somewhere quiet to calm down at
  * He hates seeing you cry, especially because there’s nothing he can really do to help you when your powers are overwhelming you
  * But he knows being frustrated won’t help you any, so he’ll just draw you in close with his big arms, and let you stay there for however long you need, talking only if you want to
  * H’ell keep a warm fire going, give you the fluffiest blankets, and bring Inanna to sit on your lap because she’s very adept at soothing your emotions
  * If you’re really upset and you happen to be at the hut, he’ll fetch one of the chicks and let you hold it because how can you be sad with something so small and fluffy in your hands?
  * He’s a very good listener and will let you ramble on about your frustrations for as long as you need
  * Quietly proud of you with a small smile whenever you learn to control your empath abilities better



##  **-Count Lucio-**

  * The moment he met you he had so many questions because, let’s face it, that’s a pretty cool power you have. He thought it was amazing how you could just know how people felt
  * But he didn’t think it was so amazing when you could sense _his_ emotions when he was feeling anything but happy, victorious, or cool
  * He lowkey forgot that your powers worked on him like anyone else until you softly said his name and asked if he wanted to talk. Then he was even more upset that you _knew_ he was upset, and he couldn’t pretend to be your big, strong, unbeatable knight in shining armor
  * You gave him time though, and he eventually got used to the idea
  * Sometimes he doesn’t want to talk about it, and he’ll just cuddle up next to you and relax knowing that someone _knows_ how he feels. Other times he needs to get it off his chest and will just ramble on and on while you listen
  * Either way he’s grateful and promises to spoil you afterwards
  * Which he absolutely _does_ , let me tell you. This man literally can’t wrap his head around the idea his lover is a literal _empath_ so he’s going to spoil you however he can
  * This includes, but is not limited to, randomly picking you up and peppering you with kisses, buying you expensive outfits, and buying you animals you like (which are not only cute, but help soothe you when your powers get the better of you!)
  * It’s actually really sweet to feel his pure adoration for you just radiating off in waves with that big, cheeky grin of his
  * ~~His jealousy is not so cute. You feel that and are instantly c o n c e r n e d~~
  * Tries to keep you away from large crowd, but he also Lucio helps you out of your comfort zone a bit and have fun :) He still can’t get over how pretty you look when you forget about your powers and let go
  * But he feels very bad for not noticing the signs of your powers overwhelming you because he got caught up in the moment, so he always apologizes and is extra sweet when comforting you
  * Sometimes he feels out of his depth when comforting you because you’re an _empath_ being _overwhelmed_ by _other people’s_ emotions and he barely understands all this magic stuff, but he refuses to just give up
  * This often includes bringing in Mercedes and Melchoir to cuddle you, letting you lay on his chest, and getting your favorite pastries
  * Lowkey gets mad at other people when you sense their negative emotions and it upsets you, but he’s too worried about you to go and start trouble
  * He’s your personal cheerleader as you make progress with your abilities :)




	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra, Nadia, and Portia with an empath s/o. For those of you who are uncertain, an empath is someone who can sense the emotions of others (physically sense them, since we're talking about using magic)

##  **-Asra Alzanar-**

  * Asra has been amazed by the extent of your powers since he met you and has always helped you practice and control them
  * He didn’t mind having you sensing his emotions until… your death. Then, your empath abilities began to cause complications. While helping you recover, he had to make up countless excuses as to why he was sad or scared or any other negative emotions he experienced
  * And when the most random things get an emotional reaction out of him, like when you can’t remember something you once knew so well, it was downright painful having to lie to you all the time 
  * Let’s just say it’s hard to hide emotions from an empath you share a heart with ~~alright, that’s enough angst for today~~
  * He knows how overwhelming large crowds can be for you and does his best to keep you away from them or comfort you in the midst of them 
  * Asra has always been observant and can read your body language easily, so if you’re not doing well, he’ll know right away. Also, considering that you share a heart and he can see your aura, it’ll only takes him seconds to recognize your distress
  * He holds your hands tight in crowded areas and will comfort you with a hug and gentle words. I also wouldn’t be surprised if he even knew a spell that could lessen how strong the emotions you sensed were
  * Asra will do everything from giving you flirty compliments to making inside jokes to keep your mind off of all the emotions around you
  * It breaks his heart to see you cry, so his voice and touch is always very gentle when you’re upset
  * Faust can also pick up on your distress and she’ll wrap herself around your shoulders 
  * When he holds you close at night and there’s nothing but the quiet murmur of the city as he plays with your hair, all you can feel is his pure _adoration_ for you just radiating off of him and it’s such a warm, fuzzy feeling it almost makes you cry
  * Asra sometimes has nightmares of losing you and it’s heartbreaking feeling how much it really scares him as you hold each other close 



##  **-Nadia Satrinava-**

  * Quietly impressed by your abilities. She’s seen many talented people through her life, but you definitely stand out among them all
  * She didn’t know how to feel about someone reading her emotions so easily, but she was okay with it once she realized how kind and trustworthy you were
  * Nadia would never want to make you feel uncomfortable, so she tries to make arrangements for you to be in smaller groups of people when she can so you won’t be overwhelmed by emotions
  * Of course, on occasions like the masquerade where that’s out of her control, she’ll stay less crowded areas with you as much as she can 
  * She’s not exactly the best with body language, but she does learn to pick up on the signs a situation is stressing you out
  * Usually with a few quick orders to her servants she can resolve the situation, but if need be, she’ll take you out of the stressful situation herself
  * If anyone dares to mock your abilities or press for information, she will end that conversation with a deadly glare and even deadlier words
  * You just don’t mess with the countess’s loved ones and get away with it, okay? _Especially_ when said loved one who is extremely sensitive
  * Lots of walks through the gardens and emptier parts of the palace 
  * A bit awkward with comfort, but she remains composed. That in itself is a comfort when you have so many different emotions in your head
  * She has endless patience and completely understands if all you want is some company while you sit in the quiet and think
  * Nadia has definitely made sure your room in the palace is in a quieter part of the palace and that it’s as homey and safe as you like it. It’s filled with everything you find calming and books for studying magic
  * She doesn’t always understand all this magic stuff, but she’s very proud whenever you make progress with your abilities and will offer her support however she can 



##  **-Portia Devorak-**

  * She thinks it’s so cool! Being a magician is cool enough in her opinion, but being an empath on top of it too? Amazing!
  * She’s always willing to help you carry your magic books around when you want to study and always cheers you on when you practice 
  * She’s not a person with much to hide, so she never felt awkward with the fact you could read her emotions
  * However, it was a bit of a concern whenever a certain fugitive doctor came up in a conversation, but she quickly learned you were trustworthy
  * She’s very observant with body language and feels really bad whenever you start to tense up when there are too many people and emotions around
  * She’ll hold your hand and smile, and the positive energy she radiates makes you feel a bit better
  * Of course, as a servant of the palace, she knows plenty of less crowded shortcuts and rooms for you to calm down at. You two have a little signal devised for when there are too many emotions around, and she’ll take you to the nearest quiet spot asap
  * Seeing you cry or be upset in general makes her want to cry so she has to try really hard to hold it together before you both become a mess
  * Portia is an expert at comfort so she’ll have you feeling better in no time. She has a plethora of cheesy pick up lines, funny stories about her and Julian, and good advice just for you
  * Plus she has access to the palace kitchens, and we all know food solves everything
  * You often take walks in the gardens when you need to clear your head 
  * Portia’s cottage is one of the best places for you because it’s a safe place for you to clear your head without being overwhelmed by emotions
  * You swear Pepi is an empath too because she knows _just_ when to curl up on your lap and purr 
  * It’s actually adorable sensing how Portia automatically gets 10x happier just when you walk into a room




	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main six with an s/o with a giraffe familiar (who I decided to name Kiko because why not)

##  **-Asra Alzanar-**

  * Asra has seen some weird stuff before, but meeting Kiko for the first time threw him for a bit of a loop. Even if she was much smaller at the time, he was both surprised and delighted at the sight of her
  * Kiko and Faust get along wonderfully. Faust will sometimes slither up her neck so she can have a higher view of things ~~and they secretly plot ways to set their masters up oops~~
  * Asra thinks it’s adorable how you so casually ride around on Kiko and the two of you get along so well in general
  * His heart did backflips the one time you made flower crowns for him and both your familiars because that was so cute and _p u r e_
  * There’s a small courtyard behind the magic shop that Kiko stays in, and it’s common for her to put her head through the window to say hello
  * He’s endlessly amused by Kiko’s habit of poking her head through windows, especially when she sneaks up on you and you let out a surprised squeak
  * In more open areas than the city, you two ride Kiko to get around faster, and Asra usually steals a few kisses from you while his arms wrapped around you 
  * When he can’t be with you he’s glad that you have Kiko to take care of you because he knows just how much she cares about you. He’s not surprised, honestly. Anyone who knows you well can’t resist the urge to protect your safety and happiness at all costs
  * Your protection squad now consists of a magician, snake, and giraffe, I think you’re pretty set ~~they were all extra protective during your recovery from being revived~~
  * Asra becomes a master at sneaking in quick kisses before Kiko can notice and butt her head in to protect your innocence ~~she knows what he’s up to~~



##  **-Nadia Satrinava-**

  * You were very nervous showing Kiko to Nadia for the first time
  * You hadn’t been at the palace for a full hour before you found yourself having to awkwardly explain why you really needed a room facing the gardens
  * She asked why and you answered by wandering over to the nearest window, whistling, and pointing to the giraffe that was now sticking its head in the window
  * “I see. Yes, magician, we’ll move your room.”
  * Nadia slowly came to like Kiko
  * I mean it was hard for Nadia to dislike Kiko when you looked so happy playing with her!
  * Let’s just say Nadia spent more time than she would like to admit watching you laugh and be a dork with Kiko in the gardens
  * The first time she saw you ride Kiko she was a little worried for your safety because you didn’t even have a saddle, but she quickly remembered that Kiko wouldn’t hurt a hair on your precious head and relaxed
  * Good luck trying to convince Nadia to ride Kiko, that’ll take awhile
  * Nadia always gets a soft smile seeing Kiko poking her head through the window because there’s something soft and playful about her that reminds Nadia of you
  * Chandra and Kiko became fast friends as you and Nadia became closer
  * Yes, they definitely did something to set you two up
  * Nadia will make whatever necessary accommodations you and Kiko need to be comfortable because you’re both so sad when you’re apart and she _can’t_ handle your puppy dog eyes for too long



##  **-Julian Devorak-**

  * ?!?!?!!?
  * That sums his reaction up pretty well
  * You had been trying to give Julian a proper warning about your strange familiar as the two of you walked through the gardens to visit Kiko
  * You were only halfway through your warning when Julian stumbled into the clearing where Kiko was and was greeted by an extremely curious giraffe trying to examine him ~~he jumped far more than he’d like to admit~~
  * Once everyone was calmed down, Julian was marveling over Kiko because even with all his travels, he’d never seen a giraffe in person 
  * He was definitely asking a billion questions because he was baffled by how a giraffe ended up in Vesuvia
  * He was smiling like a dork when Kiko nuzzled him, her way of saying she “approved” of your new boyfriend
  * When you offered to take Julian for a ride on Kiko he was 100% down for it. He was a little nervous at first ~~and clung to you for dear life~~ but it only took him a few moments to find his rhythm and have fun 
  * At first Malak was jealous of all the attention Kiko was getting, but the two of them became friends eventually
  * Always amused by Kiko butting her head into windows to say hello to you because she can’t bear to go a few minutes with you ~~boy can he relate~~
  * He has the dorkiest smile ever watching you and Kiko play together because he just loves seeing you so happy and relaxed
  * Julian has a plethora of nicknames for Kiko, some sweet and some hilarious but she doesn’t seem to mind



##  **-Muriel-**

  * Muriel loves animals, and even though he was surprised at first, he and Kiko quickly warmed up to one another
  * The fact that you managed to get a giraffe as your familiar made Muriel trust you 10x more because they aren’t usually trusting creatures. Anyone with a giraffe familiar _must_ be a pretty good person
  * Muriel had the softest smile on his face when Kiko started warming up to him, it was precious seeing the way his eyes lit up when she craned her neck down to playfully nudge his head
  * He finds it very endearing the way you and Kiko so easily trust one another, and the way your face just lights up when she nuzzles your shoulder or playfully nudges your head makes him feel all soft
  * His heart did very funny things this one time he saw you, Kiko, and Innana all curled up by the fire sleeping together because that was _c u t e_
  * He just draped a blanket over the three of you because he didn’t want to disturb that moment
  * When you ride Kiko, Muriel will sometimes boost you up to make things easier, and he’s always very careful so he doesn’t hurt either of you
  * And please just let him help you and up down because you trying to jump onto or off of Kiko makes him nervous
  * He’s not a big fan of all the attention Kiko tends to bring in crowds, but seeing the two of you so happy together makes him put aside his concerns
  * Muriel, being the absolute sweet mountain man he is, built Kiko a nice little shelter next to the hut so she had somewhere to stay in the forest :)
  * The way you and Kiko looked at him with absolute adoration was all the reward he needed, trust me 



##  **-Portia Deovrak-**

  * Actually squealed the first time she saw Kiko
  * Like _s q u e a l e d,_ because she’d only ever heard of them and they’re even cuter than she had imagined ~~almost as cute as you ;)~~
  * Her entire face just lit up when she realized not only that there was now a giraffe in the palace gardens, but that it was also _your_ familiar
  * She grabbed your shoulders and was practically bouncing up and down as she asked if she was allowed to pet Kiko
  * She was just so happy and childlike as you let her ride Kiko for the first time, and was even happier when Kiko “approved” her with a little nuzzle on the head
  * If Julian happens to be around when you’re both riding Kiko you’ll relish in the fact that you are now “taller” than him 
  * Portia always marvels over the close bond you and Kiko have, and the way you can basically read each other’s minds. It reminds her of her and Pepi, so she thinks it’s very sweet :)
  * You and Portia definitely use Kiko’s height to get into all sorts of mischief and she’s super chill about it as long as neither of you are hurt
  * Kiko sometimes has to, quite literally, drag you two out of trouble because she swears she turns her back on you for one second and you’re both in trouble
  * The two of you also work together and use the flowers from Portia’s garden to make Kiko and Pepi flower crowns
  * Kiko always says hello to you and Portia as you wander about the palace
  * Sometimes Pepi will be on Kiko’s back so she can say hello too and if that doesn’t melt your heart I don’t know what will



##  **-Count Lucio-**

  * He was pleasantly surprised when he first met your familiar ~~a little jealous tbh~~
  * He’d seen giraffes before, but never one quite so gentle and sweet looking
  * Kiko did not approve of Lucio for a while, probably because she could sense something was just… _off_ about him. Whenever Lucio started getting too affectionate with you, she would nudge him away because she’s not letting him hurt you ~~again~~
  * But Lucio eventually won Kiko over and she was less bothered about the two of you being together 
  * The first time Lucio tried to ride her, she looked back at him with a look of pure annoyance and the only reason she didn’t shake him off was because you were on her too
  * Obviously Lucio loves the attention Kiko tends to bring and regularly brags about the fact that his lover’s familiar is a giraffe 
  * You’re usually oblivious to it, but Kiko and Lucio sometimes fight over you
  * The moment your back turns on them, they’re glaring at each other and having a nonverbal argument, but the moment you’re looking at them again they’re behaving themselves 
  * Lucio definitely pouts and gets clingy when you’ve been spending a lot of time with Kiko, and has zero shame in draping himself over you until he gets your daily dose of kisses and cuddles
  * Of course, if you ask, he’ll refuse to admit that he was jealous of a giraffe 
  * When Kiko and all Lucio’s pets get together it’s a messy yet adorable mess that the both of you fawn over together




	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main six are turned into an animal/child, and the poor mc has to take care of them for a day :0

##  **-Asra Alzanar-**

  * You and Asra had been trying new spells from a spellbook Asra had picked up on one of his travels. So far the spells had been going well until one — a minor translation error resulted in Asra becoming a child
  * For a moment you two just stood in shocked silence, him suddenly far shorter than you in clothes way too big, and you not quite computing what you’re seeing
  * After a few seconds he just giggled and began reaching up, wanting to be picked up already
  * And that’s when you knew you were in for a long 24 hours before the spell broke
  * You managed to find some smaller clothes for Asra and shorten them with little knots, which was a bit difficult when he was being super clingy
  * And I mean _c l i n g y_ , like always wanted to be held or at the very least have his hand held and he has the saddest look in his eyes when you’re too busy
  * Faust is there to help you thankfully
  * At first she was just like, _“Little Asra? Little Asra? Little Asra?”_ because her mind could not understand how she was seeing the same Asra she had known so long ago
  * Then she just kind of accepted it and helped you control him
  * You basically made him a pillow fort to stop him from getting into the dangerous magical things around the shop
  * I hope you didn’t have any big plans for that day because it’s near impossible to get anything done with him 
  * Asra was a mischievous sweetheart as a kid, so while he can be a bit rambocus, he was adorable at heart at heart, always wanting to “help” you with whatever you were doing
  * Once the whole ordeal was done your respect for his parents increased 10x ~~and so did your baby fever wait I mean—~~



##  **-Nadia Satrinava-**

  * Nadia had agreed to be the subject of one of Asra’s test spells, a simple little thing that was supposed to temporarily modify her hair color
  * No one had any idea that the spell would go wrong and you would find yourself dealing with a seven year old Countess Nadia Satrinava
  * She was one of those kids who was absolutely adorable and _absolutely_ _knew_ it too
  * She took advantage of her cuteness 24/7 to get what she wanted, and no matter how strong your willpower is, you’ll find yourself giving in before you know it
  * She wanted you to carry her all the time and would glare at anyone who tried to take care of her in your place. _Obviously,_ you were the only one worthy of taking care of her
  * The castle staff was equally baffled, even Portia just stood there and gaped for a few moments before springing into action
  * Portia is really good with kids and she tried to help you however she could without upsetting Nadia
  * Nadia would want to do your hair and dress you up, and she has surprisingly good taste even when she’s a little kid??? How??
  * She’d want to walk around and explore every inch of the palace and gardens with you
  * And little Nadia has zero filter once so ever
  * Like a nobleman was annoying her a bit and she just tugged on her hand and quite loudly said, “He’s annoying. You’re not though. Can we go play outside again?”
  * When Nadia returned to normal, her first words were, “Let us never speak of what just happened. Ever.” 
  * Yeah, that’s not going to happen



##  **-Julian Devorak-**

  * And this, Julian, is why you don’t take random potions from strangers at the Rowdy Raven. To be fair, being turned into a child for a day definitely wasn’t the worst thing that could’ve happened, so you decided to take it in stride
  * Believe it or not, Julian was actually _somewhat_ easy to take care of
  * Still, you went to Portia to have her help, and she was more than happy to assist you ~~and collect plenty of blackmail on her brother to tease him with for the next ten years~~
  * Little Julian was very shy with strangers and would really only talk to you and Portia, though he still managed to be a bit talkative if Asra or Nadia ever came by to help
  * He was mostly content with either reading, playing with garden animals, or looking at all the plants in the garden
  * He picked you and Portia some flowers, and aside from the dirt clumps clinging to them, his hair, and his clothes, it was a very sweet gesture
  * For awhile, you and Portia thought the day would be a complete piece of cake actually
  * Until, that is, you found Julian in one of the tallest trees in the palace gardens, dangling by a branch because he had wanted to look at a bird’s nest
  * So one of the main things that Little Julian and adult Julian have in common is that neither of them have _any_ common sense when it comes to self preservation, especially when curiosity is added to the mix
  * You both had to keep an extra close eye on him after that
  * When Malak swooped by for the first time that day he was absolutely baffled when he saw Julian, and just froze for awhile
  * When Julian was an adult again, he was a rambling bundle of apologies and repeatedly thanked you for taking care of him for the day and asking how awful/troublesome he was 



##  **-Muriel-**

  * So one moment you were standing next to over six foot human Muriel
  * Then after one of your spells went awry, you were suddenly standing next to a large, light brown dog
  * Muriel just froze for a second, staring up at you (which was weird enough on its own) as he tried to process what had just happened
  * He didn’t quite believe it until he tried to talk and the only thing that came out was a bark
  * You hurriedly explained that the spell would probably only last a day and that seemed to calm him enough to rest his head on your lap while you tried to figure out what to do in the meantime
  * Inanna was delighted she had a canine buddy for the day, and based on the way Muriel’s ears perked up, you knew he was at least enjoying that aspect of it too
  * Muriel never went far from your side, always tailing beside you 
  * He didn’t mind you petting him or hugging him to relish in how soft his fur was because it made you so happy ~~it took all his self control to stop his tail from wagging~~
  * You decided to take him to Asra just to double check that the spell would wear off in a day
  * Although Muriel was as quiet as usual with the large crowds in the city, he was oddly enough _easier_ to emotionally read in his dog form
  * Whenever someone bumped into you or something strange was going on near you, his ears would be pinned back and his tail would rise just for a second, until he deemed the threat was gone
  * You jokingly suggested getting him a dog toy in the market, and the look he gave you looked as absolutely exasperated as the ones he gave you in human form
  * You two ended up spending the night at Asra’s house just to be safe, and when he transformed back the next day, he was blushing like a tomato for the next few hours



##  **-Portia Devorak-**

  * So late one night you and Portia were dorking around with some spells and she turned into a bunny
  * Oops I guess
  * After the initial shock, she was delighted honestly because she got to explore the world as a super tiny ball of cute fluffiness! What could be better?
  * The cottage was suddenly a mansion, you were suddenly a giant, and carrots became the best thing in the world! It’s awesome!
  * You did your best to keep on eye on Portia because, let’s face it, she’s pretty helpless as a lil bunny 
  * When you were sitting down, she usually sat anywhere on you — head, shoulder, chest, lap, wherever was the most convenient
  * When you walked around, you usually held her in your hands or had her perched on your shoulder
  * Explaining to Nadia why Portia couldn’t come to work the next day was entertaining to say the least
  * Portia stayed in her garden for most of the day, bringing back little flowers or trinkets that she thought you’d like
  * She’d do cute stuff like boop your nose or just flop around because seeing your face light up was the cutest thing ever
  * You two were a bit worried about how Pepi would handle the situation, but it only took her a few moments to realize the little bunny was Portia and simply accept “well my owner is a bunny for today I guess”
  * Portia was actually disappointed to become human again, and she wouldn’t be completely upset if she “accidentally” became a bunny again



##  **-Count Lucio-**

  * When one of your spells went wrong, the last thing that Lucio expected to happen was becoming an animal
  * And the last animal he ever though he’d become was a kitten
  * _A little, pure white, mewling kitten_
  * He dashed over to a mirror once he realized he was no longer human, little claws skittering across the tile
  * The way he hissed and batted at his reflection was priceless and you couldn’t help but burst out laughing
  * He dashed over to you and began pawing at your hands and mewling loudly, begging you to turn him back into a human 
  * “Sorry Lucio, the spell won’t wear off until tomorrow,” you said, scooping kitten Lucio into your arms. “For now, I’ll just have to take care of wittle itty bitty kitten Lucio.”
  * If a kitten’s glare could kill, you’d be dead honey 
  * Lucio spent the first half of the day sulking in his room, hair raised and hissing whenever you suggested getting him a collar or cat toys
  * Luckily, he began to accept what was going on after a while
  * He let you pick him up and pet him, and despite himself, he found himself purring under your touch
  * You both learned the hard way that kitten Lucio does not make a good playmate for Mercedes and Melchoir
  * Lucio absolutely refused to be held or pet by anyone _except_ you
  * Eventually he’d start doing cute things like bat your hair around or paw at your hands to make you laugh
  * Cuteness aside, when Lucio became human again he began plotting right away how you were going to make up for that _entire_ situation for him ~~good luck, you’ll need it~~




	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muriel's s/o giving birth to triplets (in scenario form!)

Muriel should’ve known something was going on long before Julian and the rest of the nurses exclaimed, “Triplets? Triplets!” and he was rushed out of the room in a mess of doctors dashing every which way with renewed energy.

Her baby bump had shown far sooner than usual. 

Her cravings and morning sickness had been more severe than most pregnancies.

Her stomach had grown larger than they had expected.

And it was only now, when he was pacing the floor outside the delivery room, did he truly understand the oddities of her pregnancy. Triplets. Despite all his fussing and worrying over her during the pregnancy, he hadn’t even realized it until now. He was going to be the father of not just one child, not even two. Three. Three wonderful little beings, two of which he hadn’t even been aware of until now.

The babies weren’t born and he was already failing miserably. He raked a hand through his hair, trying to take a deep breath when his chest was tightening with the idea of her in pain and him being helpless to do anything. He wasn’t the one giving birth, so he should be fine, right? He shouldn’t be feeling like he’s about to collapse at any second, right? His heart shouldn’t be trying to beat out of his chest, right?

Wrong, wrong, and wrong. The past few hours of her labor swarmed his mind, a mess of panic and him trying to reassure her. It was hard, painfully hard, to stay calm while she was in pain and there was nothing he could do while every instinct screamed at him to protect those he loved most. It was worse now, when he wasn’t even in the same room as her. All he could do was pace, try to wrap his head around the idea of three babies, and pray to any divine being that would listen for all of them to be okay.

“Muriel, she’ll be fine,” Asra said, Muriel almost jumping at his voice. Asra smiled softly. He was leaning against one of the palace columns, messy but not nearly as disheveled as Muriel. “Julian is an extremely talented doctor and every nurse in there was hand picked by Nadia. She’s in the best of hands.” His smile twitched into a smirk. “They all are.”

Muriel only shrugged; he didn’t trust his voice, not while the weight of triplets was still settling over him. He knew matters like extra blankets and cribs wouldn’t be difficult to handle — he already knew that no matter what he said, Nadia would insist on covering the price. What frightened him was how he would raise them. He had no doubt of their mother’s parenting abilities. She was kind and lovely and smart and patient and everything Muriel wasn’t. She would be a flawless parent for the children. And what about him? If he was panicked to a nearly useless state by hearing her cry out in pain, how could he keep calm with three sweet, needy, helpless babies?

The question was going to be answered far sooner than Muriel thought.

The door whipped open and a nurse poked her head out. “All well and healthy,” she said, smiling.

Muriel barely heard her. All he could hear was the soft whimper of one of his babies.

He rushed inside, barely aware of the nearby nurses as he came to her side, stepping softly as though the slightest misstep would shatter the fragile scene before him. She was lying on the bed, exhausted but smiling and never looking so lovely before. Lying on her chest were three babies, one stirring softly and whimpering while the other two huddled closer to their mother. They were beautiful even with their eyes shut tight — he could see the touches of her features in them, and prayed at least one of them had her eyes.

“Two boys and a girl,” she said, smiling up at him. “Best of both worlds, right?”

Muriel only nodded. He couldn’t get out any words, not with her looking far too perfect with their far too perfect children. It didn’t seem real. How could something so fortunate happen to him?

“Relax, Muriel,” she said. As always, she could read his mind with frightening accuracy. “Everyone’s okay. Here, how about you hold him?” She nodded down at the baby who was squirming and whimpering. She moved her arm so Muriel could, with painfully slow care, cradle the little boy.

He held his little frame with more gentleness than he had held anything before. And suddenly everything was okay. The world was whole, perfect. He knew he could be a good father because just looking at the three of them, he knew he was capable of doing anything and everything to keep them safe and sound. The little boy stopped crying and huddled closer to Muriel, little fingers curling around his shirt while Muriel’s heart was filled with thousands of butterflies.

“He likes his papa,” she murmured, smiling in that ever so soft way. And Muriel managed to smile back this time, because that was the only thing he could think of — words didn’t belong in a moment like this, a moment he had only dreamed of having.

But it was real, she was real, their three children were real, and he had never been more at peace.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian with a paranoid s/o, mainly in the dark

##  **-Julian-**

  * Sweet yet teasing whenever you start getting nervous/paranoid
  * He’ll joke around and stuff, but when he can tell you’re really nervous, he’ll make some dramatic vow to protect you from anything you fear
  * He kind of understands how you can get inside your own head and scare yourself, especially after a particularly vivid ghost story
  * He’ll tuck his cloak around you, pull you close, and start telling a funny story to distract you
  * He sometimes feels a tad guilty when he thinks your skittishness is because of him
  * Like he just told a ghost story to an eager crowd at the Rowdy Raven, and he only realizes how much he’s scared of you after you’re clinging to his arm like your life depends on it
  * Oops
  * In those cases he’ll be especially caring, hurriedly apologizing for frightening you
  * If you start crying he’ll start apologizing even more frantically, nervous sweating and all
  * You’re more than welcome to cling to him with all four limbs and he doesn’t even care if your grip is lowkey cutting off circulation
  * While he surely doesn’t like seeing you in any sort of discomfort, it’s nice to know how safe you feel with him
  * Might sing you a few little tunes
  * “But Julian… what if there really is something in the shadows?”
  * “Never fear my dear, there’s nothing in those shadows that will harm you.”
  * “But what if our house is haunted?”
  * “Darling, I’d probably annoy them away in a few hours.”




	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main six with an s/o who likes climbing and being in high places in general :)

##  **-Asra Alzanar-**

  * He thinks it’s a cute habit :)
  * Because it’s like you have a third sense as to where good places go climb are, and you get the happiest smile when you realize that you can climb something 
  * The shop is a bit messy and scattered, which provides you with plenty of climbing spaces 
  * And he has a natural sense as to where you’ve climbed even if everyone else is clueless
  * Someone: Wait… where did—
  * Asra, without even looking up, pointing at at you in a tree
  * You: hiiiii :D
  * He gives you the softest smiles ever when he looks up and sees you nestled somewhere high, reading or practicing magic 
  * Like looking up and getting to see your smiling face makes his day 
  * You know that kiss (spiderman kiss?) where someone is hanging upside down and the other is standing like normal? That happens a lot :) 
  * He has your favorite climbing spots memorized and will join you there if you’re upset about something 
  * But he’ll also give you space if you want it, and will just float up snacks or comfort things for you 
  * He isn’t too worried about you falling because he knows you’re a good climber and you can both use magic, so _someone_ will stop your fall 
  * That said, he’ll gently remind you not to do anything too stupid ~~at least without letting him come with. If you’re gonna be stupid, you’re gonna be stupid together~~
  * Will absolutely join you for a climb if you ask
  * Faust likes your climbing places and joins you all the time



##  **-Nadia Satrinava-**

  * You had mentioned you liked climbing, and Nadia thought it was a nice hobby. Good at building strength and endurance, requires cleverness, and allows for adventure, so overall very nice, right?
  * She was still caught off guard when she saw you curled up in a tree outside a fourth story palace window. She had just been strolling by and there you were, curled up in the branches with a notebook 
  * She was kinda confused because the tree was too far from the palace for you to have jumped so??
  * “How did you get up there?” she asked
  * “Climbed,” you reply 
  * “Oh.” Nadia peered out the window to the long, long drop below. “Lovely.”
  * She’s pretty chill about it to be honest 
  * Doesn’t let anyone make fun of you or call your habits odd 
  * Will “coincidentally” take you past good climbing trees when the two of you go on walks in the gardens 
  * Everyone in the palace knows how good you are at climbing soon, so whenever something is stuck up high, you’re asked to get it 
  * She doesn’t get too annoyed when your clothes get messy from climbing, just sighs, tells you to be more careful, and has the servants get you a change of clothes
  * Probably gets you a climbing outfit that has gloves with a good grip and stretchy fabric that lets you move with ease 
  * Whenever you two have arguments she sends Chandra up with messages until you come down to talk 
  * The servants find it a little humorous when you and Nadia talk while you’re up high, because it just looks like the Countess is standing at the bottom of a tall thing talking to herself
  * “Dinner is ready… I sent a servant, but they couldn’t find you… Yes, your favorite dessert is there… No, I do not want to join you… Yes, you really must come eat _something_.” 



##  **-Julian Devorak-**

  * When it comes to your climbing habit and overall desire to sit anywhere but on normal seats on the ground, he has mixed feelings
  * His reckless side is all for it, because it’s fun, spontaneous, and can lead to all sorts of adventure
  * But his doctor side that’s always a bit of a worrywart about you is like, high places??? Willingly going into high places all the time? With no climbing gear or protection once so ever????
  * I mean yeah you have magic but he’s not keen to trust it when it comes to your life
  * So he’s conflicted but tries to only chide you when you really give him a good scare
  * Generally he thinks its cool that you’re able to do something that requires so much strength and quick thinking
  * And the face of quiet pride and bliss when you situate yourself on top of something that isn’t exactly meant to be climbed on is adorable
  * His heart explodes when you climb up somewhere just to be taller than him and dot a kiss on his head
  * And he loves how it’s oddly domestic and normal for you to be sprawled on top of something as the two of you chat about your days
  * Will always give you an extra boost if you need it
  * Whenever you go sailing together, you love to hang out on the masts and look-out and he’ll always join you up there
  * He’s actually quite good at climbing, but he can get tangled up easily if he’s distracted or confused
  * One time he had wanted to join you up in a tree, so he climbed all the way up one, only to look to his right, see you in another tree, and realize he climbed the wrong tree. His expression of _but-I-put-in-all-that-effort-and-now-I-don’t-even-get-a-kiss-for-it_ was hilarious 



##  **-Muriel-**

  * Asra had mentioned that you liked climbing 
  * He just never realized how much you liked climbing 
  * Because one day when you were traveling through the forest he just woke up and you said good morning… but your voice came from _way_ up high
  * He craned his neck back until he saw a figure in a tall tree and thought wow what dumbass is in that tree until he realized wait that’s _my_ dumbass
  * He regarded you silently as that quiet look of _what the hell_ washed over his face. He eventually managed a sleep “morning” because how else could he respond??
  * But he got used to it pretty fast 
  * I mean he’s always at least a little worried whenever you go up high and will chide you to be careful and not do anything stupid 
  * He’s hella tall so he can give you a good boost up if you need it. He’ll sigh the first few times you ask, but he’d rather you ask than do something dumb to get yourself up 
  * He usually ends up standing and watching you climb, craning his neck to make sure you pass the harder spots safely
  * He gets visibly tense whenever you’re climbing in risky places 
  * He doesn’t judge you for feeling so safe in your comfort spaces up high though, he knows everyone has different comforts. He feels all soft and fuzzy just seeing you lounging in one of your favorite climbing places
  * He doesn’t exactly know why, it’s just endearing how the top of things seem so comfy to you
  * He can’t climb though. Like at all. So if you’re upset and hiding away up high he has to gently talk you down
  * But he’s also content to sit at the bottom of wherever you’ve climbed and wait until you’re ready to come down. He’s actually fallen asleep waiting for you to come down because he didn’t want to leave you alone



##  **-Portia Devorak-**

  * She will climb with you!!! Because it’s fun!!!
  * She’s not quite as good as you, but she does her best to keep up with you!!
  * The first time she saw you way up in a tree she was shocked you had gotten all the way up there because she’d been trying to figure out a way up that tree for AGES
  * And then you climbed it in like two seconds????
  * You get Pepi whenever she gets stuck in trees (which is very often)
  * Portia thinks it’s so cool her lover can climb the way you do 
  * She shows it off like a proud mom or something
  * She loves walking around the palace and just randomly seeing you up high. It kinda of becomes a game between her and the other servants of “I spy” as they look for your latest climbing spots 
  * When she introduced you to Julian, she was like, “well here they are :)”
  * Julian: Portia there…. there isn’t anyone here???
  * Portia, pointing up at the top of a palace tower: Yes there is
  * Julian, squinting and visibly panicking: hOw DiD tHEY gET Up THerE
  * She loves it when you take her to higher places that have good views of the sunset or the city in general, and her heart does backflips when you lean against her as the two of you watch the view 
  * Yes, you and Portia use your climbing pranks for all sorts of mischief 
  * This includes, but is not limited to: playing pranks on other servants, stealing food/baked goods from the kitchen, and sneaking around late at a night 
  * Generally doesn’t fret over you too much, but will remind you to be careful and call for her help if you need it
  * Whenever she gets too worried about you getting hurt she tries to climb after you
  * And then oopsie now _SHE’S_ stuck and you have to come help her



##  **-Lucio-**

  * He’s highkey jealous tho 
  * I mean he’s not AWFUL at climbing, it’s just he’s impatient and tends to rush, which doesn’t work all too well with climbing 
  * So must of the climbing is left to you 
  * He respects your ability obviously and finds it humorous/charming you like hanging out in tall spaces so much
  * But he pouts when you’ve spent a lot of time up high because it means he can’t cuddle you :(
  * And that’s no fun for anyone 
  * Will straight up stand at the bottom of whatever you’ve climbed and wait for his cuddles and affection 
  * You once poked your head out of a tree you had climbed in, gave him an angelic smile, and blew him a kiss and his heart did _very_ funny things
  * He tries to be chill when you’ve climbed something really tall 
  * But he’s standing at the bottom nervously sweating and flinching every time it looks like you’re about to fall
  * But he’s “not worried” obviously 
  * “Maybe you should just… come down to the nice, safe ground. Before something happens– _becauseohnoIsaidbefuckingcaREFUL_ – Oh. You’re fine. I knew you’d be fine.”
  * He opens his arms up like THATS going to help
  * Kinda forgets you have magic and could easily catch yourself 
  * He’s exasperated whenever you climb somewhere high when you’re upset because it’s frustrating for him being unable to comfort you
  * When you’re upset he wants to be doing something, not just standing around waiting for you to come down 
  * He once managed to climb a tall tower just so he could comfort you and it was well worth it even though he was a bit stuck afterwards 




	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra, Julian, Muriel, and Lucio with merperson s/o

##  **-Asra Alnazar-**

  * Considering how good he is with magic, specifically water magic, it makes sense for him to one day stumble upon you, a sweet young merperson
  * The two of you met when you were quite young and liked to practice magic together
  * As the two of you grew older and more experienced, you were able to journey with each other more
  * Asra mastered water breathing spells that allowed him to join you in the water, and you loved taking him to old wreckages or beautiful coral reefs
  * Together, you two managed to give yourself temporary legs! Asra helped you learn to use them, and soon enough he was able to show you around the diverse cities and markets on land
  * He loves seeing how excited you get when you see something new and 9/10 he ends up buying it for you
  * One time you were in the middle of the market and the spell giving you legs just completely gave out, and Asra had to hurriedly hide you in the magic shop 
  * He made the tub a bit bigger than it actually was so you had enough space to relax while you saved up strength to give yourselves legs again 
  * Often times the two of you will hang out on the shore, Asra sprawled out in a low hanging tree branch and you draped across some rocks
  * Asra never gets tired of how mesmerizing you look in the crystal clear water, hair floating free in the water, eyes sparkling, and beautiful tail rippling in the small currents
  * He’ll sometimes use his water magic a bit to do cute little things like ruffle your hair
  * And Faust adores you!!! Because of your tail, she kinda considered you half snake, and she thinks that’s the coolest thing ever :)



##  **-Julian Deovrak-**

  * You met on one of his many voyages on the open seas, on one where he happened to get lost 
  * You had been following the ship for fun, eavesdropping on Julians stories and songs
  * And because you’d developed a soft spot for him, you decided to help him out a bit
  * “Now where in the world are we…?” Julian muttered
  * “Just a bit East from the mainland,” you replied from the water.
  * “Oh, are we now?” Julian nodded, marking his map. “Makes sense. Don’t know how you figured it out so quickly, but—” He trailed off sharply as he looked at you again and realized oh shit that’s a merperson right there giving me directions
  * You just stared at one another for a few moments, his eyes wide while yours blinked back slow and calm
  * “Oh. Hello. You don’t seem to have any legs.”
  * “I’m a merperson.”
  * “Ah.”
  * You hung around his ship whenever he went out at sea and met with him at the port of whatever town he’s stopped at, giving him guidance as needed
  * And one thing led to another and the two of you are dating now!
  * The amount of trouble the two of you get into was really something, let me tell you
  * Between you taking Julian to shipwrecks or him taking you to all sorts of places on the surface, you always have your fair share of adventures
  * Being a doctor, he’ll quickly learn how to help you adjust to being on the surface with a variety of potions or balms
  * One of his favorite things to do is sit by the water, talking and watching you idly swim about, hair and tail gliding through the water with ease
  * When he’s drunk, he makes bad merperson puns/jokes and will sing drunken ballads about his merperson lover 



##  **-Lucio-**

  * Long story short, you met because Lucio, went sailing during a storm and you had to drag his ass back to shore
  * When he regained consciousness, there was seaweed wrapped around his injuries, but he barely noticed that as he saw you staring at him from behind a rock
  * “Um. Hello. Why are you staring at me?”
  * “I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You took quite the spill.”
  * “I did, did I? Must’ve been pretty cool, right?”
  * “You almost died.”
  * “So it _was_ really cool.”
  * He got up to get a closer look at you and was hella caught off guard by the fact that, instead of legs, you had a long, beautiful tail 
  * You agreed to meet back up in the same place tomorrow because Lucio wanted to give you something in return for saving him, not wanting to be indebted to you 
  * Then after that, the two of you kept making up excuses to see each other again before one of you finally admitted “okay, we’re friends, and I just like hanging out with you”
  * And obviously, the whole “friends” thing evolved into something more soon after 
  * He loves your tail and never gets over how beautiful you look in the water
  * He always makes sure hunters don’t come anywhere near you 
  * Lucio convinced you to come to Vesuvia with him, and though his plan was a bit backward and convoluted, you ended up in the rivers of Vesuvia 
  * He managed to show you countless buildings and markets from the safety of a boat, where blankets covered your tail and the safety of water was nearby
  * The two of you often go out exploring and you have to repeatedly convince Lucio not to do dumb things
  * He brings you beautiful things from the surface, and though you don’t always understand how expensive they are, you like them 



##  **-Muriel-**

  * You often swam in the forest rivers and had seen Muriel before, the tall man who was oddly polite, respectful of nature, and good with animals for a human
  * You were aware of him, but could never work up the nerve to say hello
  * So for months, you had a bit of strange relationship. You were both vaguely aware of the other’s presence and would sometimes leave gifts for the others, but never directly interacted 
  * Of course, that could only last so long 
  * One day you were just swimming along and BAM you’re caught in a hunter’s net, hanging just above the water and completely helpless
  * Lucky for you, it was by a place Muriel often got drinking water
  * He came by a few hours later and you managed a faint greeting
  * Confusion and awkward stammering followed in the resulting conversation, but Muriel managed to gently lower you into the water
  * He even promised to make sure that hunters didn’t put their nets in those parts of the river :) ~~he was too shy to ask the hunters himself, he had to have Asra persuade them for him rip~~
  * So that’s how you met, and the rest is history 
  * You go for walks in the forest often, Muriel walking along the shore and you following in the water. You talk about everything and anything, or sometimes just enjoy the silence together
  * If you need to leave the water, Muriel can carry you like it’s nothing
  * There was one winter when the river became too frozen for even you, so Muriel filled a tub with warm water and let you stay in the hut for awhile
  * He brings you animals or flowers that aren’t usually be the water so you can see them too
  * Loves seeing you glide through the water because it’s simply a very soothing sight
  * Very protective of you because you’re so kind and lovely he can’t imagine anyone wanting to hurt you 




	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra, Julian, Muriel, and Lucio with a plus size s/o

##  **-Asra Alzanar-**

  * Of course, he loves you just the way you are. Even with all the magic in the world, he would never dare alter your appearance
  * He reads your body language well and can always tell when you’re getting nervous or self conscious about something
  * He doesn’t make a big fuss over you when you’re getting self conscious because he doesn’t want to make it worse, and will instead calmly compliment you and murmur how much he loves you 
  * He adores you and the idea of you hating yourself is physically painful 
  * Like he just kinda feels this hole in his chest and this quiet dread at the idea of you wanting any body but yours and he never, ever wants you to feel that way 
  * Uses magic a lot as a way of distracting you or making you feel powerful and capable, which is always a good confidence booster
  * He hella cuddly as always, and you always end up blushing from all the sleepy compliments he murmurs in your ear
  * Will absolutely fight anyone who gives you trouble. He won’t do it right when you’re there because his first priority is always comforting you, but you can bet he’s going to go back there and sort out any rude people once he’s sure you’re okay 
  * Quiet but proud smiles whenever he sees you being confident in yourself and your body :)
  * Cause this man literally gave half his heart for that body, so obviously he’s going to be happy when you’re happy with it



##  **-Julian Devorack-**

  * This man is almost embarrassing frankly 
  * Cause he won’t shut up about how beautiful he thinks you are
  * Like the moment he sees you starting to doubt your body it activates supportive Julian mode™ and he simply can’t leave you alone until he’s sure you’re okay again
  * And oh goodness when he’s drunk he’s even worse, like leaning against you and rambling about how lucky he is to have you 
  * He compliments you a lot because he hopes little things like that will help boost your self confidence. They’re most cheesy pick up lines or flirty jokes, but they’re sweet and make you blush nonetheless
  * As a doctor, I believe Julian would place mental health and loving your own body on the same level as your physical health. He has seen what has happened to people who hate their bodies and he never wants you to experience something like that 
  * So that makes him extra, extra supportive of you as well 
  * If you can’t find things in your size, Portia could probably adjust it for you or Julian could use some connections he has from his travels to get you all the clothes you want 
  * Or you could have random shopping days where you visit the many markets of Vesuvia which is always plenty of fun 



##  **-Muriel-**

  * Although Muriel is a lot more quiet about supporting you, he really does
  * He just does it in a more gentle and subdued way 
  * He’s not the best with words so compliments are more rare from him, which makes them mean a lot more from him. When he does compliment you, you know he put a lot of thought into it :) 
  * Whenever you’re feeling especially self conscious he’ll sit beside you, wrap an arm around you, and just be there with you
  * He doesn’t have the words to express how much he loves you and the beauty he sees in you, but the way he looks at you and rubs your back conveys it surprisingly well
  * It is a little frustrating for him though, when you’re really upset about something, and he doesn’t have the words to make you see the beauty in yourself like you did for him 
  * Sometimes he’ll take you to really pretty parts of the forest, like hidden hollows and waterfalls, to take your mind off the outside world
  * He doesn’t really like going to the market, but he’ll always come with when you go clothes shopping because he knows that can be really frustrating sometimes 
  * He holds your hand because it makes you both feel better 
  * He gives anyone who’s rude to you these sharp, silent glares that make them wish they hadn’t opened their mouths
  * Also, just to be clear, he could 100% pick you up no problem
  * I mean have you seen the muscles on this man 
  * For the longest time you were sure he couldn’t but then one day he just scooped you up and you were like oh??? My heart???



##  **-Lucio-**

  * Like Julian, he doesn’t shut up about how much he loves you and thinks your body is beautiful 
  * And the moment you start to doubt that he breaks out the flirty jokes and compliments, including cheeky winks and smirks
  * You WILL be blushing by the time he’s done
  * It’s even worse when he’s drunk, like you’ve had to pull this man down from a table to stop him from going on a huge ramble about your beauty 
  * Even when he’s not drunk, he’ll absolutely fight anyone who tries to talk bad about you ~~you had to stop him from fighting a duel in your honor once~~
  * If you’re shy, you might want to gently tell him to chill it out a little
  * The first few times you got really self conscious about your body he was downright confused
  * Because first of all, you’re _gorgeous_ , and second of all, the opinions of mere mortals mean _nothing_
  * But then he realized you didn’t really follow the blind confidence of Lucio logic 
  * After that, he got a lot better about giving you confidence boosting compliments 
  * Sometimes they’re almost aggressive compliments that you don’t would never dare try to argue by saying things like “I’m really not that good looking” or “you don’t have to exaggerate to make me feel better”
  * Accept👏the👏compliment👏cause👏you👏deserve👏it
  * And Lucio will absolutely make sure you know you deserve his compliments >:D




End file.
